I Never Knew
by kelster07
Summary: Clove Sevina is a fiery bookworm who just doesn't need any more drama in her life. After a surprising revelation is made, she finds herself getting just that. Worse, it's because of the green-eyed boy she's always misunderstood. / Modern day AU.
1. Endless Prying & Mini Dresses

**A/N:** Hehe, my first story here. This is a modern day AU story, all written in Clove's POV. Thank you to my beta, PhoenixGrace!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters, plots and settings belong to Suzanne Collins. I do not own the Hunger Games. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 1: Endless Prying and Mini Dresses

* * *

"So Katniss, spill about Peeta!" Glimmer demands while taking another sip of the chilled orange juice. We're sitting on the tall stools next to the tall breakfast bar at my house. My older brother is reading the newspaper, probably trying to drown out our excessive laughter; he looks half asleep to me, and my mum's watching the news in the other room.

"What is there to tell?" Katniss tries her best innocent face and I give her the thumbs down. She smiles knowingly when she sees my thumb wedged between a novel under the table. I take a quick peek at it when Glimmer isn't looking.

"We've seen Peeta eying you up at the beach, haven't we, Clove?" Glimmer nudges me.

I give a half-hearted smirk and watch Katniss endure this torture.

Glimmer's been my best friend ever since we met in middle school. Okay, maybe not _ever_ since we met. I still remember when I though Glimmer was a posh, stuck-up little brat like her cousin, Cashmere Pearl. But after that incident in a boxing trial back a few years, where both Cato and I had to be evacuated to the health centre with broken noses and fingers, I grew more and more respect for her.

Glimmer and I are almost polar opposites. She's gossip queen, and I'm someone who likes to fade into the background. Glimmer's beautiful, and me? Not so much. Glimmer gets the attention of the opposite gender, and I don't. Which suits me perfectly well, honestly. But as cheesy as it sounds, our differences are what makes us work together well. In a refreshing sort of way.

Katniss was an outsider when she first moved to this town. She was incessantly shy, almost as badly as me, keeping to herself for most of the time. It wasn't until she got endlessly picked on by Cashmere and her bitch gang, Enobaria, Gloss and Brutus, that we three really started to bond together. We've had our share of silly fights, but we're still really close.

Glimmer continues on relentlessly, "And we also know that you guys went on a-"

Katniss waves her hands around frantically as we quickly rinse up the bowl and glasses. "Yes, we went on a date. Yes, we talked. So like Cashmere says, get over it."

We dry the dishes and run down the hallway into my bedroom, before plopping on the polka-dotted bean bags. I sit on my bed and ask, "And why does Cashmere say that again?"

"Because she has some crazy idea in her head that Cato likes her better than Glimmer, and that everyone should just get over it."

We all laugh, ignoring Glimmer's protesting. Cashmere was Glimmer's utterly mental cousin and mortal enemy. She always went on about how Cato loved her so much. Which is obviously not true. Not even close.

"Speaking of which, what's up with you and Cato?" says Katniss, determined to deflect the conversation off her date.

Glimmer blushes and says, "Nothing. He's just a friend."

I blow a raspberry. "Just friends? I think that's one of the most laughable lies I've ever heard, don't you think, Kat?"

"Says the person who cuddles up with him at every movie night we hold," she shoots back.

I glare at her. "He's my best friend! I don't like him in that way!"

And it's true. Although Glimmer and Katniss were hands down my best friends, I'm also close with Cato. We've been neighbours and have practically known each other since we were in diapers and still crawling all over the damn place.

Glimmer retorts, "So you've cuddled up with Katniss? She's your best friend as well, if you don't remember."

"No!" I pretend to pout, "She's not cuddly enough!"

They both laugh, unzipping their duffel bags. "Ouch."

"Clo! Get your head out of that book! Anyway, back on topic." Glimmer comes over and bounces on my bed excitedly, snatching the book out of my hand and throwing it across the room onto the bookshelf. I wince as it hits the globe on top of my drawers and comes crashing down. "How was your date with Peeta?"

"We just went for dinner and then the movies and we talked. The end," Katniss mutters, but her mask of indifference is given away when her lips bend upwards slightly at the memory.

Glimmer squeals, "Did he kiss you?"

I roll my eyes at her childish excitement, but then suddenly give out a yelp.

"Oi, stop it Glim! You're going to break the bed!" I yell, hearing coils underneath us screech at an alarming pace. She gives me an odd look and I groan, whacking her light-heartedly. Always the inappropriate one, she is.

"That's what she said," Glimmer mutters under the breath. Before she can continue, I lightly shove her and she goes rolling off the bed.

"Oops, sorry." Glimmer grins sheepishly rubbing her head and sitting back down. "So did he kiss you?"

Katniss flushes even more, but gives a small grin. "Yes."

"Yay!" Glimmer and I both jump around on the bed, cheering.

"Our innocent baby Katniss has had her first kiss! What was it like?" Glimmer pounces again and I give her another warning glance.

"Ew, Katniss, don't answer that. Unnecessary mental image," I say.

"You're seventeen, Clove. I think you can deal with a bit of snogging."

While Glimmer and I argue, Katniss ponders for a moment before speaking. "Clove, you know what?"

"What?"

"You need a boyfriend."

I recoil.

"What?" I screech.

She reinstates, "You need a boyfriend."

"No, I heard you the first time."

Glimmer paces around the room, looking me. "You're right, Kat. Clove, you need a boyfriend."

"No I don't." I stubbornly cross my arms. "I don't have time for one, anyway."

Glimmer snickers. "And that, in Clove-language, means that all her choices are dead-end."

I scowl. "I'm not looking for anyone, and frankly, I don't need anyone. That does not mean all my choices are dead-end."

Glimmer ignores me. Then suddenly, her eyes spark up. She excitedly speaks, words rushing out of her mouth, "What about Marvel?"

Before I can respond, Katniss says thoughtfully, "Why not Marvel?"

I make a fake retching noise. "No."

"Why not?"

"Just, no." I shudder.

And I mean it. I know Marvel's not bad looking; he has girls from our school running all over him. According to everyone else, he would also be in the running for nicest guy at Panem High. But I don't know how that would be possible. Since reception, Marvel and I have had a love-hate relationship. Actually, scrap that. Change it to _just_ a hate relationship. He was a phoney toe-rag that I despised with all my heart.

Okay, so some of that might have been because of a certain orange-jelly incident, where a platter in his hand decided to splatter over my head. He still swears it was an accident, even now. But this year, Marvel and I have done a pretty good job with putting up with each other. No, we're not best friends, but yes, we can be two metres apart without one strangling the other. Neutral. Which is a huge achievement.

Glimmer looks up at the plastic clock and yelps, "Oh, crap. It's almost seven. We haven't even got dressed yet."

"Oh, by the way, have you heard that Cashmere's invited to Finnick's?" I say offhandedly, already expecting their wild reactions.

"What?" Katniss and Glimmer's shrieks are probably going to be heard from a mile away. My older brother's head pops into the room.

"Shut it, will you?" He gives me an annoyed look, one of his eyes still half-shut from sleep.

"Sorry."

He gives me one last look before leaving again. It's funny how the conversation continues as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, I know right? Finnick said that he had to invited them to the New Year's Eve party or their parents would have him dead. They are family friends, you know."

"How does Finnick put up with them?" Katniss asks in awe.

"Same way Marvel does, I suppose. You do know that Marvel's dad is dating Cashmere's mum, right?" Glimmer says.

"What!"

"So, I guess we're sticking together tonight. Oh, I would love to see someone throw a pie in her face," I say hopefully, imagining Cashmere's wild yells.

"Well, that's good," Glimmer says slyly. "Seeing what I've picked for you to wear tonight."

She quickly moves away to her bag before I can jump on her.

"We picked? I don't remember the we part of this," Katniss says slowly. "I just remember you picking an outfit and me saying that Clove is going to personally kill you."

Glimmer gives her a cow-eyed face. She looks disturbingly like a kicked puppy when she asks, "What happened to sticking together?"

Katniss smirks. "You're on your own, girly."

I narrow my eyes as Glimmer lifts a garment out of her bag. Then I see what it is.

"No! There's no way I'm wearing that!" I protest.

She's holding up an olive coloured shift dress that I suspect would barely cover my leg.

"Oh, yes you are."

I snarl, "You are so dead, Glimmer Walsh."

Outnumbered two-to-one, Glimmer and Katniss somehow manage to shovel me into it and change fast enough into their own dresses without giving me enough time to peel the horrendous dress off. Nightmare.

"Face it, Clove. That's dress is not even close to what I was going to make you wear." Glimmer says lightly while applying a small amount of eyeliner in the vanity mirror. I give a low growl. This is plenty bad.

Katniss sits on my bed behind me and pulls my long hair into a high ponytail, with a fishtail trailing down. She's wearing a black sundress and wedges. Glimmer has on a cream coloured halter-dress, and her natural curls are cascading down her back, half up, half down. With Glimmer's beady eye on me, I'm forced to apply a sheen of clear lip gloss before leaving. Luckily, no heels.

After they're happy with their make-up, they both simultaneously turn to me.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, so Clove needs a boyfriend. Having matchmaker best friends, plus a meddling author probably doesn't help her case much either. *evil face* Thank you for reading, and please review, I love all types of feedback!


	2. Sparkly Interruptions & Truth or Dare

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/followed the story last chapter! You guys are really amazing. It really means a lot to me, and cures this little syndrome called writer's block. :) Once again, thank you to PhoenixGrace for betaing, and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games, that belongs to the talented Suzanne Collins!

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 2: Sparkly Interruptions and Truth or Dare

* * *

"Holy cow, where is Clove and what have you done with her?" Cato asks incredulously to Katniss and Glimmer, who look a little too smug for comfort. I'm sitting in the front seat next to Cato, trying to keep my eye on the speedometer as we drive down to the lakeside mansion.

I scowl. "Cato, stop looking at me as if you want to rip my clothes off."

"Clove, I think he has Glim for that," Marvel pipes up from the backseat. Luckily, this year I don't have the temptation to rip his head off.

"Hey! What- "

I laugh and Glimmer sits dejectedly, slumping in her seat.

"Point taken."

When we reach Finnick's house, the first thing I do when I get out of the car is pull my ridiculously short shift dress down. I feel exposed, especially with the summer breeze blowing against my bare legs.

"Glim, how _the hell_ am I supposed to walk in this without it everyone seeing you-know-where," I hiss under my breath to the obliviously smiling blonde.

She smirks. "I think that was the point, Clo."

Of course. I growl, "I swear, I will get you back for this."

Finnick greets us from the front of his house and his jaw drops when he sees me.

"How in the world did you get Clove in a dress? Damn. You look hot in that."

"Shove off, Finn," I say with a laugh, ruffling his bronze hair. Finnick was always so god-damn flirty, but in reality, he was a lot smarter than most people give credit for.

"No seriously. I can see your sexy curves-" He winks suggestively, "If you need me, just say so, baby!"

"If you say one more sentence about my so-called sexy curves, I will personally behead you. And don't call me that," I warn, pointing my finger at him.

"And that's the Clover I know," he announces brightly, beaming at me.

Although I'm not really annoyed, I snap, "Don't call me that eithe-"

"So how _did_ you get her in that dress?"

I groan as Glimmer and Katniss launch into the story of the bedroom catfight. Cato follows closely behind me further inside to the source of the blasting music and noise.

"Cato!" A high pitched voice is heard from across the room. I turn around to the only source it could've come from. Cashmere.

"Why, hello Cashmere," he says, gritting his teeth.

I turn around in amusement and spot Glimmer coming towards us. She sighs in exasperation when she sees her cousin. "Cashmere, what are you doing here?"

Cashmere smirks and puffs out her chest slightly. She's wearing a sparkly pink mini-dress that draws more than enough attention to her chest. "Can't I have a perfectly civil conversation with Cato-kins?"

I can see Cato resist the temptation to hurl.

"We have nothing to talk about. Bye, Cashmere."

He turns around and grabs Glimmer by the arm and leads her towards the dance floor. Cashmere's smile instantly drops and she shrieks in rage. Cato continues walking and Cashmere grabs Glimmer's arm, digging her fluorescent green fingernails in sharply.

I mouth at Cato to go away while I stay with Glimmer. Cashmere pushes Glimmer towards the wall and snarls, pinning her weakly to the wall. "Cato is mine."

I almost have to laugh at that. How can Cashmere even think that Cato would want her earthly existence after that blunt farewell? Sometimes, people really don't get it.

"Obviously not," Glimmer seethes. I open my mouth to comment, but Glimmer shoots me a look, saying 'don't push your luck'.

Glimmer pushes herself away from Cashmere and goes to find Madge and Annie by the dance floor.

I make my way to the refreshment table when an arm catches me from behind. I smile when I see the familiar face.

"Hi Lakyn."

"Hey Clove. You look nice."

I furiously try to stop the childish colour flooding through my cheeks. It's stupid, really.

"You too," I reply.

I mentally curse myself for sounding so… Well, weird. A strange girly feeling seeps into me the longer I talk to the blonde boy. The last time anything close to this happened a long time ago. Of course, it didn't end well, which is exactly why I swore I would never involve myself with a guy again. But he might just be an exception.

"Would you care for a dance?" he asks lightly.

My stomach flutters before saying, "Sure."

After twirling around endlessly, I finally call quits and grab a bottle of water. I slide on the couch next to Cato, Gale and Finnick, surveying the whole scene from the back corner of the room.

"This might be one of our best parties yet," Finnick grins, taking a sip of the soda.

"Mm, it's a good way to end the year."

"I'm actually just surprised that you turned up." Gale looks at me curiously.

"I had nothing else to do!" I reply, taking another chip from the bowl on the table.

"Wow, that makes us feel so loved," Cato drawls.

A bored silence envelopes us all.

"So Clove, which one out of us three would you rather date?"

The question comes out of nowhere. I open my mouth in shock. "I am not answering that question!"

"Oh, yes you are." Cato stands up on the sofa and scream outs loud, "Everyone listen up!"

I groan. He has the attention of almost everyone in the house now. "We are playing truth or dare, so get your butt up here!"

I hear protests from more than half of the guests as they ignore him and continue swaying on the dance floor and one couple continues making out on the other couch. Talk about public displays of affection. Doesn't anyone here value privacy? Geez.

A few people come to where Cato and I are and Finnick immediately leaps off to the dance floor, probably to find Annie and to avoid the usual mess that comes with truth or dare. I moan, "You're actually following through on that?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"You do know this is pretty much a game for girly tweens?"

"And?" He looks at me like I'm crazy. "We can make it more… Badass."

I roll my eyes. "You can say naughtier, I won't punch you in the face."

"But you'll punch me in the gut?"

I grin. "You know me so well."

We sit in a circle on the floor and he grabs an empty soda bottle off the table. He spins it on the ground. I cross my fingers on my lap. Please don't be me, I don't need that kind of shame, especially knowing the type of questions that he would ask. The downsides of having a best friend.

As the bottle keeps spinning, I ask, "What's the penalty for not doing the dare or truth or whatever you choose to do?"

Glimmer's quick to answer. "You have to kiss the person on your right."

I glance to the person on my right. Marvel. I scowl. "No way."

"I'm sure he would like that," Cato says.

I swear I see a light shade of pink appearing on Marvel's face. That's new.

"Cato!" I make a wild smack in his direction and end up hitting Gale instead.

"Oi, watch it!"

"Sorry. Hit Cato for me, will you?"

Glimmer interrupts, "Let's make it so that whoever doesn't answer has to answer two of the opposite things."

We all agree on that, and after a few seconds, the bottle lands on Madge.

"Truth or dare?" Cato gives her his signature boyish grin.

"Err… Truth."

He grins, and ponders mischievously. "When was your last kiss and who was it with?"

"Right to the personal questions, I see." Marvel says.

"I knew I was going to regret this." Madge says, burying her face in her hands.

"You could always do two dares…"

She cries out, "No thanks!"

"Then answer the damn question," Cato says firmly. I cringe. Poor Madge.

"Umm…" She goes red and tilts her head to the ground. "Galeandthisafternoon."

"Excuse me? I don't think I quite caught that."

Madge's face is about the colour of Cashmere's lipstick now. She mutters, "With Gale, and it was this afternoon."

Several people whoop and a few wolf-whistles are heard.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you guys dating now?"

Questions explode everywhere until Katniss steps in. "Give the poor girl a break, will you?"

Madge takes the bottle in the midst of noise and spins it. It lands on Glimmer.

"Truth or dare, Glim?"

She thinks about it for a while. "Dare."

"Why not truth? Got something to hide?"

Glimmer shakes her head as Madge smiles evilly. "I dare you to sit on Cato's lap for the rest of the game."

"What? No!" Glimmer's protests go unheard. Cato's also flushing besides Gale on my left side. He catches my eye and I make love heart signs with my hands at him. He gives me a death glare.

I try to justify it. "It's not like she's asking you to give him a lap d- "

Glimmer shuts everyone up by boldly standing up. She walks over to him and blushes even more, before slowly sitting down. Cato's hands naturally snake lightly around her waist and she leans back slightly, before both going an even deeper shade of red.

She spins the bottle, ignoring everyone's knowing smiles. It's on the verge of landing on Marvel when it twists around just a bit more and lands on me. Oh, no. I look up at Glimmer's face. This is not going to end well.

"Payback's a pain in the backside isn't it?" She smirks at me. "Truth or dare?"

I moan and ponder about my choices. Truth, well, I don't even want to think about what she could do. Dare, not a good choice either. This is seriously a lose-lose situation. Either way, I'm screwed.

I wrinkle my nose and come to a decision. "Dare."

"Why not truth? Got something to hide?" Cato jokes.

Glimmer looks around the room and comes to a conclusion. "I dare you to tell me the truth. Which one out of Marvel, Cato and Gale would you rather date?"

Oh, god. Crap.

"You really have been immensely influenced by Cato, haven't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She says evenly, then adds in the same tone as I did minutes earlier, "It's not like I'm asking you to make out wi-" Her voice is suspiciously high-pitched.

"I _don't_ talk like that!" I say hotly, crossing my arms.

I think about the possible choices and my mind quickly jumps to conclusions. Obviously not Gale, he's with Madge. I am not going to become some scarlet woman, even for the sake of this game. And not Cato either, because he's with Glimmer. Unfortunately, that leaves me with Marvel. Let me add, who I've hated since reception.

"Glim, I hate you," I mutter under my breath as everyone eggs me on.

"Well?"

"I'm going to have to go with Marvel." I wince at their response. "But _only_, only because Gale's with Madge and you're with Cato."

Gale, who's next to me, gives me a jokingly salacious wink as the game continues. "That's what they all say."

I groan. This is going to be a long night. And after a couple more hours, I find out that I'm not wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** So, who's Lakyn? Our baby Clover has an eensy crush on him. Not that she would ever admit it, but still. And, completely out of curiosity, since Clove didn't answer the question: Finnick, Gale and Cato. Who would you choose? Leave it in with a review, or PM me! Thank you for reading, and feedback is once again highly appreciated!

**Next chapter:** Things start to heat up! A one-on-one conversation goes haywire. Like, completely.


	3. Moonlit Exchanges & Fireworks

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews! PhoenixGrace, thank you for betaing this chapter. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing creative to write here, so I'm just going say plain and simple that I don't own The Hunger Games. Yeah, and that just kind of proved I don't.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 3: Moonlit Exchanges and Fireworks

* * *

At about an hour to midnight, I feel fatigue and an odd sort of warmth settle in. We've exhausted every single embarrassment possibility in truth or dare, I've spent hours on the dance floor and eaten practically everything in sight. Chips, prawns, meringues, you name it. I walk through the long hallways, further and further away from the catalyst of the music and noise.

I open the front door and make my way outside. A blast of cold air hits me, and I welcome the refreshing coolness.

I find a seat on the structure of the small playground across the road from Finnick's house. I lean against the support, looking up at the sky. It just makes you feel so small, I suppose. Like there's another few million people out there that have it worse than you. A few seconds later, I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up and see his face illuminated slightly by the moonlight. Marvel.

"Hey."

He takes a seat next to me on the platform. I move over a bit to allow more room and shiver slightly from the lakeside wind. Marvel smiles gratefully back at me.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" I ask curiously.

"Thought I'd take a break from all the noise in there," he replies, scratching the back of his head.

We sit in silence; only the sound of the blowing wind is heard. He breaks it first.

"What's your favourite colour?"

I look up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Might as well get to know each other. What's your favourite colour?"

I smile. "Green. If you could have one superpower, what would it be?"

He thinks for a while. "Probably to be able to travel through time. What's your favourite subject?"

"Err… Physical Education? I like sports. Do you play an instrument?"

"Saxophone. I didn't want to, but dad made me. Says it's good for your brain, or something like that. Can't argue, though. He's practically a genius. Do you?"

"Nah. I used to play guitar, though. What's your favourite food?"

"Um… Probably focaccia."

"Bread." I state incredulously. "Bread is your favourite food? You sound as bad as Peeta."

"Yeah, why not? It's nice." He crosses his arms defensively. "Do you have a secret talent?"

"Err.. Oh yeah. I can beat Cato in hand-to-hand combat."

"You're not serious?" His jaw drops in amazement and his eyes widen.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's not possible."

"Ask Cato. Wait, actually, don't. He'll probably kill me if he realises I've told you."

We both laugh. It feels strange, sitting in the quiet stillness alone and not murdering each other. Something that I should probably get used to.

I think about my question carefully first. I blurt it out. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why can't I be nice to you?"

"Maybe because you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

Did I hear him right? "What?"

"I don't hate you." He repeats, a bit louder this time. "It's almost New Year. You know, fresh start and all that stuff."

I nod. Aw hell, why not? "I'd like that."

Marvel starts talking about. "I know practically nothing about your family. Siblings? Parents? Pet goldfish? Tell me about your family."

"I have a younger sister, she's ten. I also have an older brother called Sean and he's… I have no idea how old he is. My mum's the best parent I could ever ask for. No pets."

"Dad?" he asks in a questioning tone.

I give a hollow laugh. "He's six feet under."

He starts to speak again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to- "

"No, it's okay."

We don't speak for another few minutes.

"He was the best dad anyone could ever ask for." My voice betrays my head. I don't know why I'm opening up to him, of all people, but I just have to let it out. "They were so happy. My parents, I mean. I still remember all those nights my dad let me stay up late to watch television, and my mum would always scold him harmlessly. He made the best lasagne." I smile as I remember the aromas of his cooking wafting from the kitchen. "And then out of nowhere, it just happened." I pause. "Why am I even telling you this again?"

He says quietly, "Because you know I'm not going to throw it back in your face."

The wind picks up again and I start shivering. Damn this dress. I subconsciously start to move closer to him. I don't notice until he looks at me strangely and I feel the heat creeping up my neck. When the tranquillity settles again, I quickly continue the game, trying to lift the dire atmosphere. "How's life with Cashmere?"

He groans and buries his head in his arms. "As crazy as this might sound, her parents are alright. Her mum treats me the same way she treats Gloss and Cashmere. But she… She is a complete nightmare."

"Does she go on about Cato all the time?"

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "I swear, I've heard her go on about it in her sleep. So, who's the lucky guy?"

I flush, thinking about the exchange with Lakyn earlier. Don't be crazy, Clove, I think. There's no way he would like you back. "Don't have one."

He waggles his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. No guy in their right mind would like me."

"Why," he says, "do you think it's so impossible that a guy would like you?"

"You sound like Glimmer."

He scowls. "Just answer the question."

If you told me even an hour ago that I would be having this conversation with Marvel, I would've put you straight into the loony bin. I sigh. "I don't stand out."

"Care to elaborate?" He eases me on.

"Why do you even want to know the answer so much anyway?"

"Eh, just curious."

I stare at him.

"I told you before. I'm not going to throw it back in your face. Or tell anyone, for that matter."

I take a deep breath and answer the question. "I don't stand out," I murmur, but this time I continue on. "I love Glimmer, I really do. But sometimes, you start feeling like you're living in the shadow of someone. Glimmer's smart. And beautiful. And also really, really likeable. And I'm not."

"I think you're really downgrading yourself there."

"No, it's just the truth."

He gives me a look. "No it isn't. I think we both know that."

"What?"

"You're not ugly, or dumb, or unlikeable. You're smart, fiercely loyal and…"

I interject before he can continue. "You're just saying that."

He shakes his head. "You really have no self esteem, do you?"

"Fine." I grumble, "With a straight face, tell me with a straight face you don't find Glimmer attractive."

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair again. This time he turns around to face me before he speaks. "I do, but not in _that_ way. She's just not my type."

"How can Glimmer not be someone's type?"

"She just isn't."

I don't realise how close we are in proximity to each other until now.

"Then what is your type?" Oh god. I shut my eyes tightly, mortified by what I just asked. How stupid can I get? I feel my cheeks redden and I turn away from where he's sitting. There's another awkward silence.

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer towards him again. I look up and his face is inches away from mine. Emerald green eyes watch me carefully; even in the darkness I'm drawn in by the deep abyss of colour. Momentarily, my mind goes blank and I have no idea what I'm doing. Damn those green eyes. I'm not prepared for it when he closes the gap. I feel his lips against mine and I instantly panic and go on high alert. At the same time, my whole body tingles and the lesser part of my head tells me it feels right. What? The majority of my mind tells me I'm being completely ridiculous.

Crap. What do I do? I'm frozen to the spot for a few seconds before common sense enters my brain again. At times like this, I really hate my conscience. Gently, I pull away and he immediately looks down.

He starts, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was stupid and- "

"I have to go." I mumble, and I leave him there and quickly climb down the railing. I run aimlessly around the neighbourhood trying to get rid of the whirlpool of thoughts and questions in my head. Did that really just happen? Does Marvel Brown, I dare say it, _like_ me?

Me, the person who's endlessly made fun of him. Me, the person who's ignored him and brushed him off at every chance possible. Me, the person who infinitely disliked him. Me.

The wind lashes out on my face and I blindly run faster until I can't feel anything anymore.

A hard body hits mine and I stumble back. Glimmer. "What's with the rush, Clo?"

"I'm just cold. Damn your dress, Glim. What are you doing out here?"

"Everyone's coming out to the playground. Fireworks at midnight."

She looks me up and down. I look down at myself. Oh, crap. I realise that from the cold, my cheeks are almost a permanent shade of pink. My hair is probably messy from running against the wind. Oh, crap, crap, crap.

We begin to walk back towards the playground and I pray that Marvel has at least had the decency to go back into the house. No such luck. She looks at me again and then at Marvel, suspiciously. Messy hair, pink cheeks, two people. And most certainly not from, well, you know. But, if you put the pieces together… I just hope she doesn't come to the obvious conclusion that I know I'm basically advertising right now. Not that I want to.

"Why were you out there Clo?"

"It was too stuffy inside, so I went outside for a run." I obviously left out the part about just being kissed by Marvel. Marvel, the one person who I've never figured out. Pretty much the only person that has constantly annoyed me and actually succeeded without even trying.

She seems to accept this as an answer and lies down on grass. I follow suit and not before long, everyone else joins us. Cato, followed by a reluctant looking Marvel lies down on the ground next to me. I avoid looking over at Marvel who's talking to Gale and instead keep a conversation going with Glimmer and Cato.

"I can't believe this year's over."

"_Almost_ over. Still another three minutes to go." Cato says back, glancing down at his watch.

I scowl. "Close enough."

"So, what's your New Year's resolution?" Cato asks me and Glimmer.

Glimmer snickers. "I'm sure Clove's is to get a boyfriend."

"Oi! I heard that, Glimmer Walsh!" I whack her on the arm. When I look over, Marvel looks away. What have I done?

The last few minutes of the year are a blur of giggles and harmless jabs. Before I know it, everyone's standing up and looking up at the sky. And then the countdown begins.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

The ten seconds are up quickly and I turn away from the traditional New Year's snog display. Loud bangs go off and a colourful array of lights shoot up into the darkness.

The shout comes from several voices at once. "Happy New Year's!"

New Year. A fresh start, as Marvel so easily put it an hour ago. A new canvas. But this time, I have a feeling it won't be so easy to forget everything and start again.

* * *

**A/N:** Eek. Marvel likes Clove. Did you see that one coming? Thanks for reading! I love all feedback, including constructive criticism, so hit that review button! :)


	4. Good Mornings & New Partners

**A/N: **I can't believe it. We hit 20 reviews! Thank you guys so so so much! It means the world to me, it really does. I've decided that I'm going to stop being such a review reply fail and I will make a better effort to answer them through PM and do the guest ones here.

belenydbzfan: Thank you! I decided to do the whole story in Clove's POV, so you probably won't get much focus on any of the other pairings but I will try and make it more Glatoey and Clarvellous :) Sorry, I made those names up on the spot.

Anyway, thank you to everyone else who has reviewed/favourited/followed, I've probably PMed you all at least once (or maybe not, thanks to my shyness/insecurity/paranoia—I think you get the point). Also, a huge thank you to my beta PhoenixGrace! Onto the chapter…

**Disclaimer:** Arghh. I will never be awesome enough to own The Hunger Games. *sobs*

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 4: Good Mornings and New Partners

* * *

I spend the rest of the summer holidays confused. And mad. And just really, really unhinged. I had sat in bed a million times, just trying to reflect on that one crucial moment. And wondering what the heck happened. If it did actually happen, that is. Why the hell did he like me? What right did he have to kiss me after years and years of annoying me?

A small part of me reasoned that maybe I was being a bit unfair. That I shouldn't judge him because of the orange jelly incident. To be completely honest, halfway through the holidays, I was wondering why I disliked him so much in the first place.

With Marvel and Katniss on holiday in the South Pacific, I was left to Cato, Gale and Glimmer. I was taken to various concerts, beach volleyball games and subjected to pointlessly listening to Glimmer's constant gossip at the ice cream parlour. Her endless questioning didn't make things much clearer either.

"Are you sure you're okay Clo?"

"Seriously, what happened that night?"

"Do you need me to punch Marvel in the face for you?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

But mostly, I spent the holidays at home, away from the sweltering heat that came with summer. Luckily, my mum sensed something was up and knew better than to mess with me, except for that one small, but disastrous conversation we shared at breakfast which didn't end so well.

I was washing up the plates after a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs when she spoke up. "Clove dear, you should ask some of your friends to come over one day. I could do with a chat. What about that boy? Marvel, is that his name?"

I had visibly cringed at the mention, but she pretended she didn't notice. "He's a good kid, that one."

And then I had dropped the stack of plates I was holding.

Although vacation wasn't a winner, in about an hour, I'll be facing something ten thousand times worse. First day back at school. And I have no idea what I'm going to say when I see him. Even after weeks of thinking about it, I still don't know which choice is better. Should I ignore it, and pretend it never happened? Or should I confront him about it? My conscience says the latter, but that, of course, involves leaving a hole in my pride. Long story short, I don't know what to do now. Crap.

When my alarm clock springs up with an ear-piercing ring, I jump out of bed immediately. I pull my school dress and white socks on and quickly tie my dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail. I make my way to the kitchen and jump out of the way as my younger sister Blaire rushes through. I'm greeted with the heavenly scent of blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning, Mum. Morning Blaire."

"Good morning, Clove. Here." My mum hands my a plate of pancakes and I set the table with my free hand.

"Watch it!" I bark as my older brother speeds towards the table, almost knocking the full plate out of my hands. The hotcakes are delicious, like always. Straight from the heart; that's what mum says. After I'm finished, I wash up my own plate and pack my bag. I say goodbye to my mum and walk outside, where Cato's already waiting in his small blue car.

"Hurry up, will you? We've got ten minutes to get there." He shouts from the interior.

"Yep, coming." I dump my bag in the creaking boot and slide onto the ragged passenger seat. "Good morning to you too."

"I don't see why 'good' is in front of the 'morning', but I'll take it. Good morning to you too."

We drive down the street and turn onto the lane where Glimmer and Marvel live. While Cato only lives across the road from me, both Glimmer and Marvel live a couple streets down.

We reach Glimmer's house and I brace myself for when Marvel gets on. If I was in his position, I would be utterly embarrassed. I think I'll try for an apology that doesn't _completely_ ruin my dignity.

"Hey guys! Marv told me to tell you guys that you don't have to pick him up." She tells us while putting her bag in.

Cato asks, "Did he say why not?"

"Nah, he just said not to bother. I think he's walking or something like that."

I sigh a deep breath of relief and Cato looks at me strangely before starting up the car again. No having to face the inevitable so early. I smile to myself. There might be some good in the morning after all.

* * *

By lunchtime, I'm already exhausted. Teachers all over the place are piling up essays and projects onto us and have been going non-stop with lecturing in classes. After eating a quick cafeteria meal of stir-fry noodles, I open my locker to check my timetable. Double English. I take up my folders and textbook and make my way to Room 17. Ms Cardew's class.

Ms Cardew was a no-nonsense sort of teacher; you know, like the ones you see wearing old-fashioned glasses on their pointed noses in the movies. The ones that glare at you when you do _anything_ in their class. Including breathing.

The moment the bell rings, she shuts her door. I barely make it in time. I slide into the empty seat next to Lakyn.

"Hey." I whisper as the teacher turns her back to write on the chalkboard.

"Hey Clove. First day back, huh?"

"Complete nightmare." I fake a chainsaw going back and forth on my neck. He chuckles softly and then turns his attention back to the teacher who starts to speak.

"Welcome to English. This class won't be easy, and I expect maximum commitment from you. You won't be able to pass with an average score. I expect every paper handed in to receive high marks. Same goes for exams."

The whole class tunes out for the rest of the disquisition. I see various flying objects being thrown around and whispers exchanged. That's until she mentions it.

"This semester, there will be a long-term assignment. It will be completed in partners."

When the word 'partners' flies out of her mouth, I hear hurried voices behind me. I poke Glimmer, who's sitting in front of me, and she gives me a little nod without turning around. Partners can mean it good things. Namely getting to choose who you work with. Or it can mean complete failure. As in the teacher chooses. Which, let me tell you, has _never_ in the history of Panem High worked out well.

"As you are all probably wondering, I have already selected your partners."

A few groans are emitted and a stern look is fired towards them from the front of the room. Ms Cardew starts reading out the names and while cheers are heard, the room consists mainly of dejected silence.

"Cato and Gale."

Cato's face lights up. Lucky him. After Gloss and Cashmere's names are read out, I start to relax. I mean, who could be worse than them?

"Clove and Marvel."

I take back that last comment.

"What?" I leap up out of my chair, and across the room, I see Marvel do the same. My face pales two shades and I pray that I've misheard her. No such luck.

Ms Cardew raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No," we both mutter at the same time before sitting back down. Are you serious? I have to spend my whole term working with Marvel?

"Glimmer, my life is over." I say as soon as the teacher lets us loose to work. This is going to be extremely awkward.

"What's the problem? He's not that bad, and you guys are decent with each other. Right?" Glimmer says while Lakyn gives me a sympathetic look.

Not that bad? Not _that_ bad? If only she knew. I decide to suck it up and make my way across the room to sit next to him before Ms Cardew can yell at us. I still look down at the scribbles on the table when he speaks up.

"You know you can't avoid me forever, Clove."

My mind goes blank and I have no idea what to say back. Weeks of planning for this go down the drain.

Instead, I simply plead, "Can we please just do the project?

He snaps back, "What? Did I say that I wanted to do something else?"

I remain silent for a few seconds.

"Look," I start quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear, "I know you probably hate me right now- "

"Didn't I already say I don't hate you?"

"That was before."

He doesn't say anything, but at least acknowledges the conversation we had just before New Year's. I curse the stupid voice in my head and continue, "Okay, fine. You probably _partly_ hate me right now, because of well, what happened. Honestly, I just didn't expect it. I'm not holding anything against you, and frankly, I just want to move on from that. And I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. If you want, we can just forget it. Let it go. Because that's going make doing this damn project a lot easier."

"Okay. I hold don't anything against you either."

I swear I see a glint of disappointment in his eyes, but I dismiss it immediately. I don't need anymore drama in my life.

For the next hour, we scan through several books and web pages. I eventually find myself sharing a laugh with him more easily. And genuinely smiling. He's really not that bad.

Five minutes until the final bell, a blonde girl similar looking to Glimmer and Cashmere walks up to us. She smiles at giggles at Marvel and I sigh in frustration. I really don't need anymore of this.

"So I guess you two really hate each other, don't you?" She asks pointedly, glowering in my direction. Woah… Did I really do anything wrong to her? Geez.

I leave it to Marvel to reply, but he doesn't say anything. He just shrugs, running his fingers through his light brown hair and the girl giggles again. Taffeta, I think her name is. I feel some form of anger bubble up inside of me. She is like an exact replica of Cashmere. Seriously.

In the past years, every time I've lost my temper, (if I remember correctly) I also end up taking it out of someone who probably doesn't deserve it. I have a feeling that this time that person is Marvel. Not saying he doesn't deserve it; he won't even defend me against this girl. Which probably isn't that surprising, seeing that we haven't had the best history together. But still.

In response, I say, "I can't help it that he's an idiot."

"Says yourself. You're just jealous." She merely remarks, unfazed.

"Of what?" I bite back. This girl has seriously got some nerve.

"Of his natural talent and charisma. I mean, look at you!" She taunts.

"Taff." Marvel looks over at me and adds, "Calm down. You too, Clove."

"Me? Calm down? Did you even hear what she's saying?"

Taffeta scoffs, "It's just the truth."

I glance over at the teacher, who's helping out Glimmer and Peeta, who were paired together. In a flash, I have her neck pinned to the table softly. "I feel like I want to murder someone. And for the first time, it's not Marvel. Just so you know, so are an arrogant, disrespectful bitch at best."

As I see the teacher turn around, I quickly release her. She talks to the teacher before storming out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. I can't help jumping in my seat at the sound. Knowing the kind of person she is, I can safely bet that she was too cowardly to tell the teacher what just happened. Before I can speak to Marvel again, he excuses himself and leaves as well.

In a few minutes, he comes back. He hisses to me, "You can't just start taking everything out on my friends, you know." He enunciates these last words firmly, "Grow up."

I explode. "Are you freaking serious? That girl is a complete bitch! I thought we put our differences aside to work without snapping each other's necks off. Do you seriously believe in what she says? Look at her. She is an attention-seeking wh-"

He snarls, "Stop it. I don't need you calling my girlfriend names like that."

I pause. Wait what? "Your girlfriend?"

His green eyes pierce mine. "You heard correctly. Stop complaining about her."

"Since when?" I curse myself for asking that question.

He mumbles, "A few days after New Year's, I think. And why do you even care?"

In my head, I instantly translate that to 'immediately after I decided to kiss you'.

Just when I thought we were starting to get along. Some things are just meant to stay the way they are, I guess.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh. Marvel has a girlfriend. Stupid Marvel. Stupid Clove. Stupid Taffeta. So, what did you think? I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter, and thank you for reading!


	5. Old Married Couples & Sundae Thieves

**A/N:** Screw Thursday afternoon/Wednesday night updates. I'll update this whenever I want *sticks nose high in the air*. Not much to say here, but thanks to my readers and even bigger thanks to my reviewers! Oh, and thank you to PhoenixGrace for betaing. So, guest review replies:

belenydbzfan: I know right? Definitely a lot more drama to come in future chapters. Thanks for your reviews and ongoing support! :)

Emily: Grr... it's just like, WHY? Evil Taffeta. More Clarvel soon! And thanks for reviewing! :)

Guest: Ahaha, thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it. Never will.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 5: Old Married Couples and Sundae Thieves

* * *

After school, I quickly pack my bag and walk with Katniss and Glimmer into town.

"I can't believe it," I complain and slide into the semi-circle booth in the ice cream parlour. "This is officially the worst day of my life."

Katniss raises an eyebrow. Glimmer elaborates, "She got partnered with Marvel for the English project."

Her eyebrow stays raised. "And?"

"And?" I practically explode, "and?"

She looks at me confusedly. "I thought you guys were getting on?"

"Well, you thought wrong." I grumble, ordering a strawberry milkshake when the waiter comes around. She gives me a smile and then goes into the kitchens.

"I don't get it." Glimmer states simply.

"What don't you get?"

"Why you and Marvel are so on and off." She starts, "Okay, so for the past years, you guys didn't give a you-know about each other. And then last year, you guys were being pretty decent to each other."

I interject her rambling. "It's called growing up."

She ignores me and continues, "Then the summer holidays come, and boom! You're dissing him again. And then now, in the English you guys are all buddy-buddy. And then afterschool, you hate each other again! I don't get it." She enunciates the last words firmly.

"And that's because he's a despicable coward."

Katinss smirks. "What happened to growing up?"

"I can't help it that he's an arrogant, phoney- " I start to rant again.

"No, Clo. Glim has a point there."

Luckily, I'm spared from answering when the waiter comes back with a strawberry milkshake and two delicious-looking sundaes.

"Thanks."

I take a sip from the milkshake and when I look back up, they're still looking at me. I sigh. "Can we please leave it?"

They both look and me suspiciously and Glimmer gives in. "For today, fine."

We're saved from the awkward silence when Cato and Marvel walk in, both looking completely out of it. Katniss waves them over and they both slide in our booth. Glimmer gives Cato and look and he looks away, shaking his head slightly. Under the table, I see a glimpse of her hand covering his, but he quickly shakes it off and he mouths something to her. She gives a small nod before turning her attention back to the whole group. Huh?

"So," I'm genuinely curious to what just happened. "Glim, when did you start so freely holding Cato's hand?"

They both freeze for a millisecond and their expressions are identical. Then Glimmer asks, "What are you talking about?"

For a moment I think that I'm imagining things, but when I remember her expression, I know it really did happen. I reluctantly let her off since she did the same to me just seconds ago.

"Why so glum?"

"This is officially the worst day of my life." Marvel says melodramatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

Glimmer and Katniss start laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snap amusedly.

"You're like," Katniss gasps between breaths of air, "an old married couple! You two sound exactly the same."

I scowl and Cato asks, "Do you have any idea what's going on about?"

I shake my head and mentally groan in realisation to what she means. "Nope."

"Do you know what just happened?"

"What?" Glimmer and Katniss ask eagerly, but I just sit their with my arms crossed. With both Glimmer and Katniss distracted, I reach over and grab the book sitting on down on top of my school bag. At the same time, Cato snatches my spoon out of the cup and dips it into Glimmer's sundae, taking a bite of the sweet delicacy. She gives him a dirty look and pushes her ice cream out of the way, in the process also swatting him.

Marvel bursts out, "Dad's getting married to Cashmere's mum."

I stop ignoring him.

Simultaneously, we all shriek, "What?"

"Yeah, you heard right."

"Oh my god, no way. Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was."

"Dude, I'm technically going to be your second or third cousin. Something like that." Glimmer says.

I smirk and join in the conversation. "Yeah, and when you and Cato get married, you guys can all be one big, happy family."

She whacks me on the arm and shoots me a death glare. I smile happily back, earning another playful slap.

"When's the wedding?"

"In a couple of weeks." Marvel moans, "I can't believe I'm about to become related to Cashmere and Gloss Pearl. Argh."

Glimmer's face crumples and she starts wailing. "Crap! I did not think of that. I'm going to be related to Cashmere, out of all people, Cashmere! My life is coming to an end…"

"And you're going to become super star rich, too."

"Oh my god!" Cato bounces up and down on the overstuffed seats. "Is that why you didn't come with us in the car this morning? You're getting one yourself? Oh my gosh, you should've told us!"

"Cato, calm down. You. Sound. Like. A. Freaking. Girl." I deadpan but he just brushes it off.

"No, I'm not getting a car. That's not the reason." Marvel looks somewhat abashed. Then it dawns on me.

"He had to walk his girlfriend to school." I tell Cato in a tone of distaste.

"What?" He practically springs out of the seat. "You have a girlfriend? Since when?"

Before Marvel can reply, I grumble, "Since New Year's." Then I mentally smack myself in the forehead.

Glimmer notices and her eyes narrow. This would be a convenient time for the ground to swallow me up. Or down.

"And since when have you been keeping tabs on Marvel? Actually, let me rephrase that question. Since when did you care?"

"I don't." I say simply.

"Yeah, and we all believe that."

"Who?" Cato still questions.

I let Marvel reply himself this time. "Taffeta."

My eyes widen incredulously. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"Yeah, this is what we've been talking about for the last five minutes and you haven't realised?"

I bite my lip. "I guess I'm a slow learner."

Katniss snorts. "You got perfect marks in Mr Heavensbee's killer History exam last year."

"That's not the point." I turn my attention back onto Cato. "But… But… Aren't you supposed to be gossip king? Shouldn't you already know this?"

"Obviously not, since you knew before me."

When I polish off the last sip of milkshake, I take a look at the time. Crap, it's already five-thirty.

"Sorry guys. I have to go now or Sean is going to personally behead me, then pester me about how seventeen is too young to be hooking up with random guys on the street."

They all laugh at that, but that is honestly how my older brother operates. I turn to leave, then remember the dreaded study project.

"Oh, and Marvel. Study date tomorrow in the library at seven. See you there." I see him start to open his mouth in protest. "No, you don't have a choice."

I get up, but Glimmer and Katniss's sniggers are heard.

"What?" I'm seriously getting fed up now.

"Did you just," Katniss giggles and then continues, "ask Marvel on a date?"

Shit.

I give her a patronising look, trying to cover my careless mistake. "Study date. Emphasis on the 'study' part, Kat. And you know what I mean?"

"Then why is your face bright pink?"

I groan. "You guys are impossible. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** Urgh. Cashmere's mum is getting married to Marvel's dad. And what's up with Glimmer and Cato? Yeah, I know, kind of a filler chapter. I swear next chapter will be better, it's going to be a longish one. :) But truth be told, I'm kind of miffed (call me snobby if you want). Don't get me wrong, I love all my readers and reviews and I know I'm really lucky to have the amount I do. Honest. I got three reviews from last chapter, and for the most, I'm pleased. (No, actually I am.)

However, we're getting progressively more and more views on each chapter (YAY!) but less reviews as time goes on (I got ten on the first chapter, but only three now). I'm happy with three, but I would love to know what everyone else thinks of my story. I won't hold a review deadline, because I don't want to deprive you of your weekly dose of Clarvel ;)

How about this instead: we hit five reviews, I update early. Please review, it would make my week! **Just a quick thumbs up or thumbs down is fine**, I just want to know whether you even like my story or not and if it's worth writing. :)


	6. Random Doodling & Tickle Wars

**A/N:** Wow, guys. Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me that people are actually reading/enjoying my fic. Also, a massive thank you to my beta, PhoenixGrace. This is probably one of my favourite chapters so far, very light-hearted and a bit fluffy. Enjoy!

belenydbzfan: I know! It's just like, can't they just hurry up and go on a date? Marvel has a girlfriend though, so urgh.

Guest (1): Thank you so much! It's really nice to get a longish review, you made me smile. I originally wasn't supposed to add Sean in, but I thought it would be fun to write, and since you asked for it, you'll get to meet him in this chapter and the next. :)

Guest (2): Although the end game is Clarvel, that is probably a really good idea for drama. I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest (3/4): Ahaha, thank you! I'm glad you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 6: Random Doodling and Tickle Wars

* * *

"Quit humming will you?" I ask, fed up with the out-of-tune Christmas carol coming from Marvel. Besides from the tuneless noise, the library is completely silent, except for the rolling wheels of the book trolley in another lane. The noise doesn't stop, so I whack him. Hard.

'Hey!"

"What are you even doing?" I grab his exercise book from him. I groan when I see the aimless doodles and try to hide my amusement. "Is this…" I wrinkle my nose, "Cashmere being chased by Ms Cardew with an axe?"

He chuckles, "Maybe, maybe not."

I grumble, "Maybe not, my arse."

"Wouldn't you like to see it happen too?"

"Do your work, funny boy." My words drip with sarcasm. Either he doesn't notice, or chooses to ignore that fact.

"You think I'm funny?"

"Funny-looking, yeah." I quip back.

He pretends to pout. We're doing, well, supposed to be doing our English assignment on use and understanding of our language. So far we've split up the work and started on the notation without starting yet another kerfuffle. I never thought I'd say it, but I'm kind of grateful for the company. Beats sitting alone at home poring endlessly over books in size five font, at least.

Silence. I grab another dusty library book from the array of shelving before sitting back down. We work in peace, only occasionally sharing the odd comment. Suddenly, a strange urge is placed upon me. I look up. "Marvel?"

"Yeah?"

I take a deep breath before speaking. "Um… I think I should probably apologise."

Time seems to freeze. His face expression is priceless. "Come again?"

I scowl. "You heard me the first time."

"Really? I thought that was you talking to your imaginary friend Albert."

"I don't have an imaginary friend called Albert."

He tries to supress a grin. "Well, you learn something new everyday."

"Um, I'm sorry that I've been acting like a temperamental diva."

"Go, on." He says suddenly with a grin, "I'm all ears."

"Marvel!" Somehow the notepad in my hand hits his shoulder.

"Ow!" He shouts, rubbing the sore spot furiously.

The librarian comes around the corner and shoots us a death glare before wheeling the trolley down another aisle.

"Must you be so loud?" I hiss.

"Must you hit me so hard?" he bites back.

"Must you be so annoying?

"Must you apologise in the first pl- Oh wait, I take that back," he amends. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"That's it." I smile. "You're not getting anymore out of me."

"Aw, no words on how amazingly fantastic I am?"

I stare at him. "Where on earth did you get that idea from?"

He shrugs. "Touché."

I grab another book from the overflowing pile and start jotting notes. I think that the teachers are on a not-so-secret mission to keep us from doing anything besides from homework.

Out of the blue, he asks, "Do you think we could get along?"

I don't look up from the half-filled out page in front of me. "I don't know."

He snorts. "Well, that's detailed."

"We've had a long history."

"That's true."

I sigh, "Can we please stop talking about whatever's going on with us and do some work?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "So you think something's going on with us?"

I pause before cautiously asking the question. "Did you mean it?"

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"At the playground." I feel heat creeping up on my neck.

"What? Do you think I just go around kissing- " He breaks off and looks slightly flushed. "I thought you said we were going to forget about that."

I open my textbook but not a word is being absorbed.

"Did you tell Glim and Kat?" he asks, patiently waiting for a reply.

"I thought we were going to forget about that," I joke, but stop when I see the his face expression. "Oops, sorry."

His jaw drops open. "Wow. This is a world first. Clove Sevina has apologised to me twice in one night."

"Fine." My eyes narrow. "I take it all back."

"No, no, no. It's all good."

I exhale. "If you really want to know, I didn't."

He doesn't reply.

We work into the night, and when I close the final book, I let out a yawn.

"This sucks."

"Understatement of the year, Clove."

I laugh and say, "Okay, I'm leaving. See you at school on Monday."

I wrap the light cardigan back around me and grab the little bag on the table.

He stands up. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't n- "

He gives me a look. "I only live like two streets away from you anyway."

"And? It's dark outside so you sh-"

The moment those words leave my mouth, I realise my mistake.

"Exactly my point."

The midsummer heat is starting to fade, and shades of pink and orange are in the sky.

"Sorry, I have to go the supermarket first."

"Third apology tonight." He pretends to tick something off an imaginary floating checklist.

I grumble, "Not exactly what I meant."

I quickly go to buy a load of bread and a carton of milk and then walk home. When we reach my street I say, "You can go now."

Unfortunately he's persistent. "No, I'm walking you the whole way."

A thought hits me like a thunder bolt. "My older brother is going to freak."

"Why?"

"He's worse than Cato at the whole older brother thing." I reply, unfazed.

"And that might be because he _is_ your older brother." Marvel smirks.

If Sean sees me with…

"Clove!" A young voice calls out. Too late. I look up at the front porch and my sister Blaire is leaning on the railing eating a raspberry popsicle. "Mum, Clove's home! Ooh, and she brought a boy with her! Clo, is that your boyfriend?"

I mentally face palm and Marvel laughs. "And that is my sister, Blaire."

Then I call out, "No way Blaire! You're the one who's talking."

She gives an endearing blush and runs back inside.

"She looks like you." Marvel remarks.

"Yeah. We both take after dad…" My voice trails off at the end.

Suddenly, my mum pops out of the sliding door and beams when she sees Marvel. Her hands are covered in what looks like cookie dough and her apron is a mess. "Come inside, come inside, both of you!"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Marvel looks hesitant. "No, I wouldn't want to bothe-"

"No, no, none of that." My mum shakes her head adamantly and ushers us in, "Come in. I made some fresh cookies and I would love some company."

We both come in and sit down on the small couch. My mum comes out of the kitchen with a tray of chocolate cookies and sits down across from us. I'm trying to ignore the fact the squashy couch is so damn small. A couple centimetres smaller and I would be practically sitting in his lap.

My mum beams again, "So, you must be Marvel." She doesn't even wait for him to speak before continuing, "Clove talks about you all the time!"

Wait, what?

Marvel's smile is about the size of the Atlantic Ocean. I scowl, and swat him away. He pokes me in my side, and I almost leap off the couch.

"So you talk about me all the time?" He grins jokingly.

"Oi, stop that, will you? I hate the fact that I'm ticklish." I whine, rolling all over the place.

"I love the fact that you're ticklish."

I squeal and roll off the couch, landing in some obscure position on the floor. My head hits the ground first, and a throbbing pain appears. I glare him. "Thanks a lot."

"These cookies are really good, Ms Sevina."

"Ms Sevina makes me seem so old. You can call me Ellie, dear," my mum says.

A messy head pops out of the corridor.

"Mu-" Sean pauses when he sees Marvel casually sitting on the couch and me squirming on the floor. The difference between his expression and my mum's speaks volumes. My mum looks pleased, almost like Glimmer and Katniss when they conspire with their matchmaking. And then it clicks inside of me. I look back at my mum. Oh, crap. Why didn't I notice this before? I internally groan. Why is the world so against me?

"Hi. You must be Marvel?"

"Sean." I say in an undertone, looking in his direction as he opens the kitchen pantry looking for something to satisfy his enormous appetite.

"What?"

"Nothing." I wave him off when I see Marvel looking at our exchange curiously.

"Honey, I just baked some cookies. There's ice cream in the freezer if you want that too."

Sean walks over to the open kitchen area and opens the refrigerator. "Thanks, Mum."

Before leaving, he gives me a 'this-is-not-the-end-of-this-conversation' look and I roll my eyes at the gesture and shoo him away.

"So how's school going?" My mum steers the conversation back and takes a sip of the coffee in her mug.

"Great, Ms Sev- Ellie," he corrects when she raises an eyebrow. "Too much homework though."

"Oh, I remember the times back as a kid in high school." Mum reminisces. "Crazy world. Sleepovers, detention and first dates. Speaking of, do you have a girlfriend?"

I smile despite the awkward situation. Typical of her—asking people questions about their personal life. In a good way, of course.

Marvel colours slightly before replying, "Yes. Her name's Taffeta."

His voice sounds somewhat stiff and if Mum notices, she doesn't say anything. "She sounds like she would be a nice girl."

"Yeah, she is." He says, subconsciously running his fingers through his hair. "So do you like to do a lot of baking? Seriously, this is actually the best cookie I've ever had."

Her laugh makes her sound years younger. Alive. "Yes, Clove, Blaire and Sean love it. Oh, you have to come over for my banoffee pie. And passionfruit slice. Oh, I'll make you a basketful one day. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, you don't have to-"

"No, no, no. Gives me something to do during the day."

"If you're sure…" He trails off hesitantly.

"Of course!"

"Okay." He smiles and I swear it's contagious. "I have an older sister, a younger sister and a pet dog called Fluffy."

"You have a dog called Fluffy?" I almost drop the cookie in my hand in shock. "Who the hell calls their dog Fluffy?"

"Clove." My mum gives me a warning glance and I give her a sheepish look.

He scowls but still looks a bit charming. Wait what? Did I really just think that? I shake my thoughts from my head and re-enter reality where a charming Marvel doesn't exist. "Blame my sister on that one."

"Ah, family love." I lean back on the couch and relax completely.

He looks at his watch and stands up. "Ms Se- I mean, Ellie, I better get back home now. Mum might be starting to get worried, I didn't give her any notice."

"Okay. Feel free to stop by anytime you want."

We walk outside and I can already see the stars in the setting sky.

"Do you need a lift? Actually, scrap that. You're getting a lift," I say demandingly. Before he can say anything, I scream out, "Mum? Marvel needs a lift home!"

"No I don't," he hisses, but before he can do anything, Mum walks out with her car keys and flip flops on.

"It's getting dark," I tease.

"Oh my god, Clove," he mutters.

We sit in silence in the back seat as my mum drives. When we reach the modest home, I get out of the car and awkwardly walk him up, ignoring his protesting.

"You know," I say grudgingly, shifting my weight between both feet, "I never thought I'd ever say this, but this night hasn't been half-bad." I take a deep breath before continuing. "But yeah, I think we could get along."

"That was so hard to admit, was it?" he chuckles. "You'd think you'd be confessing to murder or something like that in that voice."

I shove him lightly, but nevertheless an infectious grin spreads on my face.

"Good night, Marvel."

"Good night, Clove. Sleep tight."

I smile to myself in the darkness after he waves me goodbye. We're finally making some headway. Progress. Never in a million years would I have been happy about it, but somehow, I am.

I get back in the car and we drive home. It's been a long day. I walk into my bedroom, hoping for a chance to shower and relax. No suck luck. Sean sits on my bed, twirling a pen around on his fingers.

"So, Clo," he smirks. "We're having _that_ talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! You said you wanted to meet Sean, so I added that last part in. Clove's about to be severely embarrassed, and it's going to continue onto next chapter. What did you think? Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


	7. Hello Kitty & Privacy Invasions

**A/N:** *jaw drops* You. Guys. Are. Amazing.

Seriously. I just had to update a bit earlier than planned. Thank you to my beta PhoenixGrace and I hope you all like this chapter!

Gelato: This is a Clarvel story. If you're a Clato shipper, I would absolutely love it if you would give it a chance :)

Guest: Thank you so so so so much!

HG4ever: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it so much :)

belenydbzfan: Ahahaha. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. And I'm not Suzanne Collins. Obviously.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 7: Hello Kitty and Privacy Invasions

* * *

"May I please use the bathroom?" Finnick calls out from the back of the classroom. He sits lazily on the chair; I wince when he leans back and almost topples over.

"Hand, young man!" Mr Thread snaps. His jaw is clenched when he turns around from the blackboard and glares at the bronze-haired boy. "But no, we only have five minutes off class left, you can hold off until then."

I look at the clock. There's actually still half an hour. Finnick waits until the teacher turns around before making a cuckoo sign to me. Everyone hates maths, and hates Mr Thread even more. Seriously, I would rather have Ms Cardew over him, which is saying a _lot_.

In the agonising silence, the memory of last night floats back to me.

_"Sean, get out," I said, exasperated._

_"Not so fast, sis," he said. "You're too young to-"_

_By then, I'd almost screamed in frustration. "Sean! I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Marvel is just a friend. A friend." I emphasised the word, stressing the syllables. Then I added slyly, "Anyway, you had your first girlfriend when you were fourteen. I'm seventeen."_

_He grinned. "So you admit it then?"_

_"No! I'm just saying!"_

_He mutters, "For the record, my love life is of no concern to you."_

_"So neither is mine," I shot back._

_He sighed. "I'm just looking out for you, sis. I don't care if you're seeing him, he seems like a nice guy."_

_I snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You don't care?"_

_"Okay, maybe a little."_

_"A little, my arse," I grumbled. "I'm not seeing anyone, okay? Yeah, and I only like Marvel as a friend. A friend!" I shouted when I saw his reaction. "And anyway, he has a girlfriend."_

_Of course, Sean wouldn't be Sean without his little jabs. He smiled mischievously, "So you're saying that if he didn't have a girlfriend than you would-"_

_"I highly advise you not to finish that sentence if you value your life," I snapped._

_"-date him?" he finishes sheepishly, ducking his head. He sees my expression and said, "So you like him?"_

_I groaned and almost started pounding my fists on my bed. "No, not in that way!"_

_"What way?" he said a little too innocently. "I meant in a friend way."_

_"Sure you did."_

_"I did!" he protested. A glint sparked in his eyes. "But seeing as you didn't…"_

_"Sean," I warned._

_"Then you must have at least considered it."_

_"Sean! Out!" I stood up and pointed him to the door. His grin widened and I wanted to rip my hair out. Trust Sean to make a big deal of this. He was my older brother, after all._

I shake myself from my thoughts and glance over at Cato's who's sitting besides me. He's throwing a few paper footballs around with Gale. I roll my eyes.

"Cato, is taking a few notes seriously going to kill you?" I hiss under my breath. I'm as bored as hell and my hand is throbbing. "You know, you could actually ace your tests if you did this little thing called _studying_."

"Not everyone's as obsessed with being Mr Thread's pet as you, Clo. Nice hand, by the way."

I look down at my red hand. "I am not Mr Thread's pet."

He snorts. "Your work ethic states otherwise."

"Because I want to pass. You could too, you know."

He doesn't even look at me when he replies, "Yeah, but that would involve this little thing called _studying_. Which I don't do." His tone mocks mine from a seconds ago. "Anyway, I'm already passing. What did I get in that French exam last year again?"

I cringe when I think back to that unfortunate event. I had spent hours poring over notes and Cato hadn't even opened his book once. Somehow, he got full marks. And I have no idea how he pulled that off. I still swear he hypnotised the teacher.

I am not letting him win this argument. "Yeah, and that's because I let you use my notes. Maybe I should just take them away, see what you get."

"And that," Gale objects, "Would be counter-productive, seeing you actually _want_ him to pass."

I groan into my arms and focus back on the whiteboard. There is really no winning with those two around.

After what feels like eternity, the recess bell finally rings. Everyone rids their table of personal belongings in one swipe and rush to leave the classroom, away from the scrutising stare of Mr Thread.

I make my way through the winding corridors to my locker, opening and heaving folders off my arms.

"Clo?"

I close the door and turn around. I smile when I see who it is.

"Hi Lakyn. You heading down to the cafeteria?" I say.

He shrugs, but nevertheless follows me. Change jangles in my pocket and we walk across the school. Students are everywhere; some gossiping by the old oak tree, some running around laughing on the oval. Of course, there's Brutus terrorising some little kids in the corner. Like always. We enter the cafeteria and I stand on my tip-toes to see the front counter. Lemon slice. Yum.

I buy a piece and exit the noisy building.

His voice comes out of nowhere. "So you like Hello Kitty?"

I stop in my tracks and ask in amazement, "How on earth did you know that?"

He points to the pink purse wedged between my arm. "I figured, much."

I blush a bit. My instinct tells me to go into ultra-defensive mode, but I stop myself. I never understood how he has such an effect on me.

He continues speaking. "My little sister practically worships Hello Kitty. Like, seriously. She has like all these little pens and notepads and everything." He shakes his head and smiles. "It's cute."

I ask, "What's cute? Your sister liking Hello Kitty or my Hello Kitty purse?"

He says, "You liking Hello Kitty."

I scowl. "You know, I never technically said that I liked Hello Kitty."

He holds his hands up in surrender and laughs, "Fine. Fine."

We keep walking in no particular direction. When silence starts to settle, I say, "So liking Hello Kitty makes me cute? I'm going to have to remember that tip."

He laughs again and says, "Did I tell you that you have a great sense of humour as well?"

I think I melt a bit inside, then instantly curse myself for acting so… weird. Girly, even. Which is ridiculous, because Clove Sevina is not girly. _Ever_.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

I almost drop the slice. "What?" I ask a little too loudly. So much for smooth, Clove, I think.

"Don't act so surprised," he grins. "I wondering if you'd want to go for a movie, and then maybe dinner afterwards?"

He sees my face expression and adds, "Just the two of us, I mean."

You know that feeling when things seem too good to be true? Yeah, well, that's what I'm feeling right now. I stutter out, "O-okay. S-sure."

He gives me a look. "Only if you want to."

Then suddenly I realise that he thinks I don't want to. Somehow, I regain my voice. "No, I'd love to. Really." Then I notice something and immediately blurt it out, "Is this a date?"

Again, totally smooth.

"If you want it to be."

Why is this so damn awkward? I inwardly groan. You know in movies, how there's this perfect guy and perfect girl and everything's so pretty and cheesy and nice? Why can't the reality just be like that?

"Sure," I manage to get out. "Just one… date. To see if it will work."

My nose screws up at the word. I have some getting used to to do.

* * *

"So," Glimmer plops down on the stretch of green grass we've been thoroughly acquainted with and says, "Is there something you should tell me?"

Oh, here it goes.

I narrow my eyes in suspicion. "Who told you?"

"Who told me what?" She tries to pull the innocent face that I've told her countless times makes her look like a babbling idiot to me. I don't think I could say the same for another person.

I laugh, "Glim, I'm not Cato. That face doesn't work on me."

She grumbles and tosses her banana at me. I'm too busy basking in my miniscule glory and it hits me square on the chin. "Ow!"

"You deserved it." She says, flicking her hair back with a laugh. "So you agreed to go on a date with Lakyn?"

"Who told you?" I repeat.

She gives me a sheepish grin. "You know, when you're in every class with Cato-"

"I am going to freaking k-" Then I pause. "How does he know, in the first place? I didn't tell him."

Glimmer shrugs and dismisses this before taking a bite of her sandwich. Cato does know me better than anyone else, after all.

"So you're dating now, Clo?" A voice calls out behind me. I groan and turn around to catch the familiar braid. She teases, "Our little baby is growing up."

"How come," I ask, "Everyone knows about my personal life?"

Katniss sits down and says matter-of-factly, "Because we go to Panem High."

"And that is exactly why they shouldn't know. School is for studying and homework."

"Technically, homework is done at home." Glimmer points out.

I scowl and swat her away. "Whatever."

She snorts, "And since when did anyone say school was for studying?"

Katniss smirks. "Panem High equals gossip central, Clo."

I stop for a second. "You have a point."

"Don't I always?"

I throw the first stick I can find at her.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" She glares at me and rubs her arm.

"Yes."

She glares at me but her demeanour quickly changes. "So you _are_ dating Lakyn?"

I furrow my eyebrows and practically scream, "We're not dating!"

"But you just said that you were going on a date with him."

"Yeah?"

They both look at me in confusion.

"We're just going on a date. To see how it works out," I say slowly.

Katniss butts in before I can finish. "So you're dating him."

"No I'm not. I'm going on a date with him."

"That's dating."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is," Katniss leaps forward as if to prove her point.

"No, it isn't!" I shout.

"Yes, it is!"

"No-"

"Guys," Glimmer interrupts. "I guess we'll just find out soon."

* * *

**A/N: **Baby Clover got a boyfriend (kind-of-ish)! What did you think? I love feedback *hint hint* and keep up the reviewing! :)


	8. Freak Outs & Dates

**A/N:** I'm completely ecstatic, we hit fifty reviews! *does happy dance* A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, I read all of them and they give me inspiration to write more. And also, thanks to my beta, PhoenixGrace!

Guest: Thank you so much!

belenydbzfan: Yes, this chapter is the date. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Emily: Hi Emily! Yes, Clarvel is cute. :)

**Disclaimer:** Not yet. Not ever.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 8: Freak Outs and Dates

* * *

I'm over the moon.

Two and a half hours ago, I was relentlessly punishing the carpet in my bedroom. Endlessly pacing. Up and down, up and down. My mum had left for the supermarket, and I was home alone. Lunch was still sitting uneaten on the table and I'd walked into walls about every few minutes. I had opened my closet and surprise! It was completely full. Overflowing, actually. But, as all girls put it, there was nothing to wear. _Nothing_.

I was hyperventilating. I attempted to calm myself down, really, I did. Honest. But nothing was working. The fact that I was going on a date was still unregistered in my mind. With Lakyn, of all people. Just the thought of it made me want to sit down, head spinning. Maybe it was the way he smiled and my insides would go all fuzzy. Maybe it was how his hair was always so carelessly messy. Whatever it is, it has a mind-numbing effect on me. Which is bad. Very, very bad.

I took me eight minutes to gather my wits and dial Glimmer's number. Five minutes of nail-biting were then endured; they were almost bitten to the beds. By the time she arrived, my whole wardrobe had been messily ransacked. I was pulling the ends of my hair desperately as she rummaged through again. Suddenly, she had pulled out a flowing white tank top and cropped jeans made of light denim.

"Will those do?" I asked, worriedly hiding my face.

"I don't know. You tell me?" she replied.

And then I completely lost it. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't even know why I signed up for this in the first place, Glim! I think I've lost my freaking mind."

"Clo, calm down." She had sat next to the hyperventilating version of me and said, "It doesn't matter what you wear. If he didn't like you being you, he would've never even asked you to go on a date with him in the first place."

I winced. Date. The word still felt funny on my tongue. And for good reason too, since this was the first time in three years I've gone on a… date. I didn't think I was going to get used to the word anytime soon.

"Thank you."

Two hours ago, the carpet wasn't getting any better. Glimmer had left and I was alone in the house. Pacing. Then the doorbell rang, shaking me out of my daydreams. I braced myself before pulling the door wide open. I almost breathed a deep breath of relief when I saw that he was dressed casually. Thank god for Glimmer.

We walked to the nearby cinemas and saw a new action film. It was pretty good, and by the time the movie finished, all the tension had dissipated. We then wandered through the park. Nightfall was coming sooner every night and he had wrapped an arm around me. I shifted; slightly uncomfortable at the unknown touch. Of course, I wasn't going to ruin to date with my prudish nature.

We went to _Sammy's_, a café loved by all of Panem High's students. Whether it was the delicious baked potato, mouth-watering lasagne or melt in your mouth desserts, there's really something for everyone. Luckily for me, we hadn't seen anyone we knew yet. Of course, I knew that luck wouldn't last.

I take a sip of the ice-cold soda in front of me and pull back into reality. I laugh at something Lakyn says and subconsciously turn around to look at the entrance when the bell jingles.

"So, then you kn-" Lakyn starts.

Then, I freeze and his voice is completely drowned out. I see a giggling head pop in, and then two seconds later, another walks in after the first, grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her middle. Taffeta and Marvel. She giggles again and I duck down in our booth and pay attention to Lakyn again. Oh, please don't let them see me. Please, please, please. I cross my fingers under the table.

I look over at the table where they're seated. I can see Taffeta's face and half of Marvel's head. They haven't seen us yet. _Yet_.

"Hey." Lakyn says a little louder to me. I mentally curse myself for ignoring him. "Were you even listening to anything I was saying?"

I bite my lip. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

There's a brief moment of silence.

"You're lucky you're so cute," he says, grinning. My heart flutters even though I know it's ridiculous. Completely, utterly, ridiculous.

"Once again, I never technically said I liked Hello Kitty," I point out. I look over the café and Taffeta and Marvel are locking lips. Once again, does anyone care for privacy? I hope the slight twinge of annoyance hasn't come out in my voice.

He announces, "You're still cute." The butterflies return. Damn this stupid feeling inside my stomach. He continues, "Anyway, what do you think the wedding is going to be like?"

"What wedding?"

"Mr Snow and Ms Coin's," he deadpans. When he sees my expression he laughs and says, "The Brown-Pearl wedding, of course."

My eyebrows shoot up, and before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "You were invited?"

Shit.

I quickly amend, "I mean, I didn't know you were invited."

"Nice save," he smirks and then shrugs. "Cashmere and Gloss invited me. I'm assuming you were invited?"

Are you serious? Cashmere and Gloss invited _him_? Cashmere? Clove, I think, just because he's friends with Cashmere doesn't mean he's a bad person. Right?

"Yeah," I reply, masking my confusion.

"Do you want to go together? As each other's dates?"

The date is working out pretty well so far. No mishaps yet. What harm could going to the wedding with him do?

"Sure," I nod, taking a bite of the chicken salad. I have to stifle a groan. It's delicious.

I look over at the table across the room again. This time, I'm not so lucky. My eyes catch onto Marvel's startlingly green ones. He looks shocked for a second and blinks, as if to say, did I just see what I think I did? I turn away before he looks again and desperately try to involve myself in conversation with Lakyn. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him getting up. It's inevitable, after all. Of course this would happen. In eleven seconds flat, he's at our table.

"Hey." Marvel nods his head towards Lakyn and says, "What are you doing here?"

I almost cringe at the question. Because he can just _totally_ walk up to a table and demand answers. Yes, that was sarcasm.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend, Clove." Lakyn's voice is smooth and cold. Momentarily, a trail of shivers shoot down my spine and he pulls me closer to him. I try not to flinch at the unexpected touch.

Girlfriend? Since when was I- Oh, crap.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to her for a moment?" When Marvel sees Lakyn's face, he adds, "About our English project."

Lakyn looks like he's about to blow a fuse. His face is set and his jaw is clenched. Why is he getting so worked up? But once again, it probably wasn't the smartest idea of Marvel's to interrupt in the middle of our dinner. I look over at Lakyn again. Yep, he'll kill me if I go off now.

"Sorry, it's just that we're in the middle of dinner," I say. I can practically feel Lakyn's tense body loosen in relief.

Disappointment is spread over Marvel's face.

"That's fine. Hope you enjoy the rest of your date." He walks off, back to Taffeta who's just about to get up herself. She shoots me a look that's a cross between questioning and a death glare.

"Man, I can't believe the nerve of that guy. Interrupting our dinner like that." Lakyn shakes his head and takes another bite of his pasta.

I don't completely agree with him, but I stay quiet. They've both messed up. This is going to be more complicated than I thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Baby Clover went on a date! Please review, it keeps me motivated to write. Thoughts? Ideas? Suggestions? Concrit? All are welcome!

Oh, and next chapter will be the wedding. Yes. More drama. :)


	9. Fashion Queens & Brawls

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites, and thank you also to my beta PhoenixGrace! Not much else to say here, so enjoy!

Guest: Arghh, sorry. I forgot. :/ I know, I'm smart. I will try my best to add more Glato in the next few chapters, but I promise there will be more soon. Like, soon.

Youburnwithus12: Thank you so much! :)

mockingjaygeek: Ahaha, thank you! You just made my day, honestly. :)

thgcflover: Thank you.

Live laugh love: Thank you so much for the review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games. *shock horror*

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 9: Fashion Queens and Brawls

* * *

"Oi, will you stop that!" Glimmer says, smacking my wandering hands away from the elaborate hairdo. Katniss, Glimmer and I are in Glimmer's massive bedroom. When the problem of dresses, hair and make-up for the Brown-Pearl wedding arose sometime last week, I immediately pushed the responsibility towards Glimmer. Now, I think I'm starting to regret it. Scrap that, I _am_ starting to regret it.

I look in the mirror and see that Glimmer's braided my hair down one side, ending in a bun. It's got pins sticking out everywhere and I'm resisting the temptation to rip them all out. Glimmer's also shovelled Katniss into some sparkly gown, and she hasn't pulled away once. I have no idea how she does that.

"Do I have to go?" I whine. The second the words come out of my mouth, I regret them.

Glimmer and Katniss both come and sit down next to me on the bed.

"Clo," Katniss starts.

"I take it back," I mutter, looking away.

Glimemr decides to continue the lecture anyway. "You know that Marvel needs you there. He needs all of us there. His dad is about to marry Cashmere's mum, of all people. It's not going to be easy for him."

"Yeah, I know," I say.

"Good," Glimmer says. "He's going to love your dress!"

"Glim. You do realise I have a boyfr-" I break off and then amend, "Date, right?"

The two girls exchange looks.

"You're going with Lakyn, aren't you?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah. And you're going with Peeta?"

Her cheeks flush slightly and she nods.

"Clo-" Glimmer starts. I already know what's coming.

"I can handle myself," I say, playing with the knobbly bits of the bedhead.

"No, seriously. Be careful. I know you really like him-" I can't help but cringe when she says those words. It's childish, I know.

She continues, "But there's nothing to stop what happened with Aaron happening again."

I jump up immediately at the name, as if a vat of boiling pouring was poured onto my skin. Bottles and hair pins fly everywhere.

"Do not mention that ever again," I seethe, giving her a long, hard look.

She holds her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I just don't want to see you getting hurt, Clo."

I sigh. "You know as well as anyone that I can throw a good punch. Can we please skip this?"

They exchange looks and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Fine. Now go put this on." Glimmer pulls out a red Aztec-printed dress that looks like it would end just above the knee.

Instantly, a string of protests fly out of me, "No! You are not making me-"

I'm cut off by Katniss who pushes me towards the nearby bathroom. "Hey!" I cry out, "I thought you were on my side!"

"Thought, being the key word," she mocks, closing the door behind me. I sigh, and pull the dress off the hanger. I slip it on away from the mirror. I seriously hope that it looks terrible, so I can get away with wearing jeans, but once again, knowing Glimmer, everything she chooses is perfect. I'm not wrong.

"Ho-ly shit," I gasp.

The dress fits me perfectly and makes my brown eyes seem infinitely brighter. I look in the mirror in disbelief again. I tuck a loose tendril behind my ear before Glimmer yells to me not to touch my hair. I brace myself before opening the door.

Two jaws drop and I scowl, sitting down on the sofa with a big heave.

"You look amazing."

"Amazing, my arse," I grumble.

The door bell rings and I bounce off the couch and run down the stairs, desperately avoiding another 'girl talk'.

I open the door and Peeta and Cato are standing there. Cato wears a blue shirt and pants which I obviously poke fun at. He beats me to it.

"Two dresses in a month? Trying to impress anyone in particular?" Cato winks suggestively.  
I look down at my attire. "Blame Glimmer. And Katniss."

"And Lakyn," he adds.

I lunge forwards but the stupid dress lacks any form of elasticity.

"Cato!"

He just laughs and follows me inside. They sit down next to me on the couch while Glimmer and Katniss does god-knows-what upstairs. How long do they take? Like, seriously.

"Who are you going with?" Peeta asks, lying back on the sofa.

"Lakyn," I say. "He's meeting me at the wedding reception.

I look over at Cato and inwardly groan when I see his expression. I interject before he can even say a word. "I can take care of myself, Cato. Anyway, he won't hurt me."

It's funny how last words have a way of coming back to haunt you.

* * *

The wedding service was hours ago, but the festivities don't look like they'll be stopping anytime soon. It was a Brown-Pearl wedding, after all. As night falls, pretty lights light up the gazebo and patio area, where couples are swaying to the music. Loud noise comes from the white marquee as guests savour the finger snacks.

After a dance with Lakyn, I leave the patio and find Marvel sitting alone on a nearby bench.

"Hey. Where's Taffeta?" The words come out of my mouth more snidely than it meant to.

He looks up and says, "I don't know, somewhere."

"How are you?" I don't really care, I just want to make conversation.

A strange look passes over his face. "The 'how are you' should technically go before 'where's Taffeta'."

I shrug. "Screw the rules."

He laughs, "And that's exactly what you would say."

I scowl. "Stop avoiding the question."

He looks down again. It's then I notice the drop in the atmosphere; it's like everything turns serious in that millisecond.

"Marvel?" I ask cautiously.

He still doesn't look at me. We sit in silence for a few seconds before he speaks up. "I just can't believe it's all over, you know?"

Well, I don't.

"My older sister's moving out next week. My dad's completely infatuating with my step-mum. Cashmere and Gloss are the limit," he says. "Do you know that feeling when you're completely alone?"

He finally looks up and I can see regret, anger and exhaustion in his eyes. I shift uncomfortably in my seat—I've never been good with words, especially in situations like this.

"You're not alone."

Yeah, because that's totally reassuring.

"Yes, I am."

Then something inside of me breaks. I start to speak, unable to stop the words coming out of my mouth. "You're not. You're not alone. You have me."

I cringe. And this, is the exact reason why I don't sympathises Or empathise. Hell, I don't even know the difference.

I blabber on, "You have Cato. And Glimmer. And Katniss and Peeta and Gale and Finnick and just about everyone. So don't _ever _say you're alone."

I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up over this. I feel like I've been injected with some kind of drug that takes away your perfectly capable mind and replaces it with something not as… well, fabulous. On impulse, I reach over and wrap my arms around him comfortingly. It only registers in my head a few seconds after, which is _not_ helpful.

"You're not alone," I whisper firmly.

After that, we talk and laugh ourselves silly.

"Want to dance?" I finally ask.

"Where's Lakyn?" Marvel looks around.

"I don't know, probably at the bar with his friends."

We walk over to the patio and dance around ridiculously. Once my feet are dying and my breath is short, he offers to get drinks. I smile and he walks away. I push through groups of people to Glimmer and Cato. Her blonde hair is flying everywhere in ringlets.

"Hey, Glim."

Much to my distaste, she lets go of Cato and spins me around. I'm not expecting it, so my feet stumble over each other before I land splat on the ground.

"Thanks a lot."

"Sorry," she says, looking behind at Cato. Then she whispers in my ear, "Have you seen Marvel? I'm worried, the last time I saw him he looked deathly white."

As if on cue, Cato says loudly, "Where's Marvel? I haven't seen him all night."

"I don't know. He's getting dri- Wait, let me go find him." I remember how long Marvel's been gone, so I push through the dance floor and head towards the marquee. Then I see him.

He's standing behind a bar, face growing redder as time goes on. Sitting in front of him is Lakyn and a couple of his friends. And then it happens. His fist collides with Lakyn's nose and all hell breaks loose.

"Cato, get over here!" I scream, now barging through the crowds. People stop and stare as if it's a street performer doing some magic trick. Can't they do something?

"Get out of my way," I seethe to the oblivious people around me. I turn around and Cato's having the same problem as me. Then I look back at the bar. Lakyn throws a punch at Marvel's cheekbone and I wince at his sheer strength. His friends stand around, one wrestling Lakyn away and the other relentlessly hitting Marvel. Oh my god.

Finally, I reach the fight. It's not until now that all the pent up anger is let out. My hand tightens around Marvel's arm and I scream, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Against my better judgement, my hand raises and strikes his cheek. He pulls away, face burning, but nothing compared to what I'm feeling. In that moment, everything falls apart.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I rage, taking deep breaths. "I leave you alone for one moment and you go around punching my friends? Are you serious?"

"You didn't hear the things he was saying. He said he was going to… going to…" Marvel breaks off looking angry and lost.

"Can't remember the excuse you were going to make up?" One of Lakyn's friends laugh, and it takes everything in me not to whack both of them unconscious.

"He said he was going to take advantage of you," Marvel finishes, ignoring the obvious sneering around him.

It doesn't help my anger. I snarl, "I don't need to hear your excuses. Whatever you think you heard doesn't give you the right to start a scene at your _father's wedding_."

"It's not what I think I heard, it's what I _know_ I heard. He is a-"

Cato arrives and pulls me away as I continue screaming obscenities at everyone in sight.

"Let me go!" I shout, ripping my arm away from Cato's grip. "Cato!"

He turns towards Marvel and I leap away, rushing to Lakyn who's covering his nose. A sticky red substance leaks through his fingers and I grab the box of tissues lying on the bar-top.

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell," Lakyn whines. "I was talking to my mates and then he comes out and attacks me. That guy is mental!"

Marvel barrels towards him again, but luckily Cato restraints him. I have to use every ounce of willpower to not lose it right then and there. Glimmer grabs my arm and pulls me away to a nearby bench. We sit in silence until I say, "Who does that? Who starts a fight for absolutely no reason at a wedding, of all places?"

Glimmer gives me a long, hard look. "You know Marvel. He wouldn't have done that unprovoked."

I rake my fingers through my messy hair, expecting Glimmer to swat my fingers away. She doesn't. "But still. Lakyn… he wouldn't say that about me, would he?"

Glimmer sighs. The weight of the situation then crushes down on me, when I realise that either my boyfriend is a bastard or the guy who I've finally deemed as 'nice' is a bastard. Either way, it's not pretty.

"I've been friends with Marvel since I was a kid, so I might be a bit biased—but do you really think Marvel would just go up to someone at punch them? It's not really in his nature," Glimmer says.

"He- he said he heard something," I say weakly, as if it would make the difference of the world.

Glimmer nods and says grimly, "Then whatever he thinks he heard, he probably did."

The words sink in. I've only been in talking-range with Marvel for a few weeks, but as much as I hate to admit it, he's not a bad person. Lakyn, he's the first person I've liked in _that_ way for a while. But Glimmer's never been wrong. Never.

So maybe she does have a point. But what I don't understand is how come everyone I choose ends up like _this_? I feel like an idiot. A sick feeling settles in the stomach as well as guilt. I freaking punched Marvel, and now I realise, for nothing. And Lakyn? I don't even want to be thinking of him right now.

Glimmer must notice the rising hysteria and reaches over, hugging me tightly. I blink away unshed tears of fury and understanding. Lakyn is dead to me, but I hate myself even more.

I have a lot of sorting out to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Eek. Clove. Lakyn. Marvel.

Okay, firstly: shameless advertising. I have a new story up, called **_drop everything now_**, and if you like this story, I would really recommend you to read it and maybe leave a review? It's going to be a lot shorter than this one, and I'm actually pretty proud of it, to be honest. It's kind of fluffy.

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you gave it a chance. **Please review!** Lately I've been finding it harder to write, and reviews inspire me to do so. *hint hint* I'd love to know your thoughts!


	10. Close Attacks & Phone Calls

**Awfully Long Author's Note: **Thank you for the brilliant reception this story has been getting! I think this only just sunk in when I read the reviews for last chapter, but I really just want to thank everyone who's reading this. Especially to those Clato/Glarvel shippers, thank you so much for giving this story chance. Really. You guys are all amazing.

youburnwithus12: Thank you so much! You have no idea what that meant to me. I'm over the moon that you're giving this a chance. Thank you for the support and encouragement. :)

clatoforeverx: Honestly, thank you for giving this a chance. That's all I ask for to Clato readers, and thank you so much reviewing!

thgtributes: Really? I know my story isn't the best out there, but I try my best. Thank you for reviewing! :)

belenydbzfan: Thank you! You liked last chapter the best? This is kind of spoilery, but I have to say my favourite so far will be the next chapter. By like, a milestone. And once again, I'm sorry about the lack of Glato, but there definitely will be more of that soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)

Guest (1): Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

Guest (2): Ah, Finnick. He's awesome. :)

Guest (3): Ahaha! I've done that countless of times. Thank you so much for the positive words! I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Except for maybe Lakyn and Taffeta, but they both suck.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 10: Close Attacks and Phone Calls

* * *

Marvel isn't at school the whole week.

On Monday, I walk around with Glimmer. She says that she thinks it's because it's been a long weekend for him with the wedding and everything. When she brings up the fight, I resist the temptation to scream out loud.

The next day, he still doesn't come. Katniss tells me that he probably had a couple of injuries from the punches he got that day. The guilt settles further inside me.

On Wednesday, we have a double block of English. I'm seriously worrying now. How do a couple of punches keep you away from school for half a week? Or is it something worse? I don't get any work done.

On Thursday, I start losing it. Where is he? I've planned an apology, but he doesn't turn up. It only makes me feel worse.

Today, I give up. I open my locker and dump my books in heartlessly.

"Hey babe."

Who the hell calls me that?

I slam the door shut and the sound echoes across the whole corridor. Out of the corner of my eye, I see who's behind me. Lakyn. Of course, how convenient. It doesn't help that his locker is next to mine.

"Don't call me that," I snarl, fed up.

"What's gotten you in that bitchy mood today, huh? I don't like my girls like that."

Fury boils up inside of my and I feel my grip on my temper loosen. He doesn't know what's wrong? Fine.

"We," I say, "need to talk."

I don't wait for him to reply. I practically stomp out of the building, and he follows. I walk faster and faster away from the public eye. He's barely keeping up. I know, it's childish, but right now, I don't even care.

I run over to the old sports shed, away from nosy Panem High students.

"What the hell did you say about me that day?" I ask, waiting for his reply. I get the wrong one.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I bring my fist down on the tin shed and it rattles over the blowing wind.

"Marvel does."

He groans and looks at me. "You're seriously going to listen to that jealous bastard?"

Wait, what? Jealous? Marvel's not jealous, that's something I know for sure. I cock my head to the side tauntingly. "Well, I'm not going to listen to something who sleeps with a different girl every month."

His expression remains impassive but I detect I slight change in demeanour. He gives a laugh, "Don't believe everything you see in the bathroom stalls, babe."

"Don't call me that," I repeat, narrowing my eyes. That complete jerk. Obviously, he's not getting the point, so I decide to speed up the process. "We are done."

I start to walk away when he grabs my arm, pushing me against the shed. He gives me a cruel smile. "We are not done, _babe_."

"Let me go!" I snatch my arm away, but it doesn't budge. His grip is too strong. I spit in his face but even that doesn't do anything.

"Bitch," he mutter, and he starts to run a finger down my face, trailer lower and lower down me. Panic and nausea rises in me. I can't scream, his hand is over my mouth now.

He starts to talk again. "What? No one coming to save you? Your boyfriend is too busy mixing it up with that slu-"

He makes his first mistake. He loosens his hold for a millisecond and I snatch my arm away. He's still caught in surprise so I grab his and pin his against the shed. He struggles, but I manage to keep him there, even though I'm outweighed by a lot.

"He, is my friend. And don't you ever call my best friend that name again." I hiss.

"What? Or you'll _tell _on me?" he mocks, wicked grin and all.

And then I lose it. My fist strikes against his face, just inches from his eye. He curses and rubs his face, growling. I hit him again and again until a trickle of blood oozes out.

"We are done with," I rage. I run out from the back of the school closer to the oval, where he can't hurt me. I'm still shaking slightly, but I can't stop.

Cato runs up to me from behind. Immediately he grabs my arm and curses. I groan when I realise what he's on about. Faint red marks are still visible from where Lakyn grabbed me and I yank my arm away. It doesn't do anything.

"Cato, let me go," I say calmly.

A fury passes over him. "I can't believe he did this to you!"

"Let it go, Cato. He didn't hurt me and- " I break off when I see the wild expression on his face. The aftershock of the encounter causes me to shake a little bit, and I pray that he doesn't notice. The last thing I need is for him to think it actually effected me in anyway. "Cato, you're not going after him."

"Too bad. I am, and you're not stopping me."

He marches off and I run after him, desperately trying to get a hold of something.

"You're not."

"I am! What, do you think I'm just going to sit back and let him do _this_ to you? No way." He spits the words out. I know there's no stopping Cato when he's like this, but I'm going to try my darn best.

"I already took care of it." My words stop his tracks.

He spins around and looks at me carefully before saying, "As in you've strangled his guts twice over?"

"Something along those lines."

The bottom of his lips curl upwards and the amused feeling doesn't stay for long. "Promise me you'll be more careful next time."

I sigh. "He didn't do anything to me. And, there isn't going to be a next time."

"What do you mean there isn't going to be a next time?"

"It's not happening."

"What, so you're saying you'll never date again?" His face expression is incredulous.

"Maybe." My sour mood isn't dissipating anytime soon.

Cato throws his arms up in exasperation. "Not everyone is like Lakyn, Clo. There are heaps of good guys out there. Like me." When he sees my face he quickly adds, "But if you ever date me you would be classified mentally unstable."

I laugh for the first time in a while. "Yeah, we all know you're desperately in love with Glim."

His eyes narrow and he pretends to pout. "That was not an invitation to make as much fun of me as you want!"

I simply smirk.

He continues the conversation, almost jumping up and down now. "Where do you think Cashmere is today?"

I snort. "Since when did you care where Cashmere is?"

"I mean, she hasn't harassed me today yet, so…"

My face lights up and I start spurting out answers. "Maybe she poked herself in the eye with her eyeliner. Or maybe she drowned in the lavender scented bubble bath! Ooh, I know! She fell off her balcony!"

Cato gives me a look. "I asked where do you _think_ she is, not where do you _hope_ she is, Clo."

I give him a sheepish grin. "A girl can dream."

"She's probably with Marvel, I don't know." He rakes his fingers through his blonde hair. "Gloss isn't here either."

I can't help asking the question that's been bugging me this whole week. "Where's Marvel? He hasn't been at school this whole week."

A strange look passes over his face. He says, "Why do you care?"

"I don't." I say these words a little too quickly. When I see his face, I reconsider. "I need to apologise. For, well, you know."

He pauses before saying, "Maybe you care too much."

"Trust me, I don't care what he thinks," I say.

At the same time, I know I'm trying to convince myself just as much as Cato that I don't. I shouldn't care.

The phone keeps ringing and I can't help but bite my nails. It's a habit I've become re-united with this year. I guess that's what drama does. I let out I breath I didn't know I was holding. For some unknown reason, phone calls make me nervous.

A deep voice suddenly speaks into the handpiece.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Um, this is Clove, a school friend of Marvel's. I was wondering if I could speak to him?" I curse myself for sounding so hopeful at the end.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all. "He's been grounded for two weeks because of the incident at our wedding."

"Oh." That's all I can say.

"Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

I resist the urge to ask him how come Marvel hasn't been coming to school for the whole week. I mean, being grounded doesn't mean missing school, does it? But then Cato's voice comes back to haunt me.

"Maybe you care too much."

I shake my head of the thought. "No, that's all. Thank you. Bye."

I click the phone down back on the receiver and let out a groan. This is impossible. Afterschool, guilt was eating me alive. Glimmer had suggested that I call him so that's what I did. Still no success, though.

Suddenly, an idea hits me out of nowhere. Surprisingly, I find myself actually entertaining the idea. No, Clove, I think. Don't be ridiculous. Another voice in my head says, why not? You've got nothing to lose. And I listen to the latter. I almost laugh when I realise how far I've come from last year. I was sullen, quiet and antisocial, and now? I can't believe I'm actually doing this.

I pick up the phone again and punch in his number. It rings twice before he picks up.

"Cato."

"Clo? I'll be with you in a second."

I hear a tap being turned off and footsteps leading to another room.

"Okay. I'm back. What do you want?"

I roll my eyes. Always getting straight to the point.

"Can I have Marvel's address."

The voice is quiet for a while. I can almost imagine his gleeful expression on the other side.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" he asks, tapping his finger on a table.

"Yep. You want in?" I could use some help, after all.

"Sure. I'll be over in five." The phone cuts off and I put it back in the holder.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'll try to keep this one short. I **may or may not** be putting his story on **hiatus** soon, because life has been gotten busy and I'm slowly losing inspiration for this story. If do put it on hiatus, it will be only for a short while, and the break will start after the next chapter is posted. However, reviews keep me writing. No, seriously. Give me your thoughts! Please review, it would make me very, very happy. :)


	11. Balcony Spies & Lingering Hugs

**A/N:** Sorry about the re-update. I was trying to replace the chapter because I found a typo, but accidentally deleted it. :/

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Long chapter. This is one of my favourites; I absolutely loved writing it. Hope you like it!

youburnwithus12: Ahahaha, thanks so much! And you're welcome, it's the least I can do back :)

clatoforeverx: Really? Thank you so much!

CLOCATOMARVGLIM: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to hear you like my stoy. Hmm, I might consider doing a Clato fic. I'm sorry, but Glarvel is a bit too off-putting for me, but I'll definitely think about writing a Clato one soon. :)

Belenydbzfan: There's some info about the break in the A/N at the bottom. Ah, I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with Lakyn.

Emily: Thank you for reviewing! Here's the update, hope you like it. :)

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Suzanne Collins and I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**I Never Knew**

By kelster07

Chapter 11: Balcony Spies and Lingering Hugs

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, the doorbell rings. I leap off from the armchair and open the door. Cato's dressed from head to toe in black and has a black cloth that looks suspiciously like a balaclava in his hand. My jaw drops and I burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I ask between fits of giggles, reaching to feel his forehead with the back of my hand. What is wrong with him?

He swats my arm away and scowls. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go get dressed. Black only."

Wow. He really does know me better than anyone else. I go to my room and pull on a black long-sleeved tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. With autumn looming overhead, nights are getting chillier by the day. Or night.

When I emerge, Cato's finished washing the dishes and is helping himself to the container of jelly slice.

"You washed the dishes?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I had nothing else to do!" he fires back defensively. I know he only did it to lighten the crushing workload of my mum's. Like always, and I'm grateful for it too. "Okay, you're wearing this."

He tosses the mysterious garment over and I catch it. Surprise! It _is_ a balaclava.

I wrinkle my nose and complain, "I am not wearing that!"

"Yes, you are." He sits down on the sofa with an extra loud thump, as if to prove his point.

"No I'm not! I'll look like a freaking kidnapper. Or murderer! Or stalker!"

"And you say I have an over-reactive imagination?"

I glare at him. He ignores me and says, "Okay, here's my marvellous plan." I groan and the bad joke and he continues, "I'll park around the back and th-"

"Tell me your so-called marvellous plan in the car. It's almost eight."

He grumbles but nevertheless follows me out into the coming night. I fling the door of the old blue car open and hop into the a scruffy seat. It was his dad's old car. When I say old, I mean _old_. But it's still a car. And feels like home.

He gets in and starts talking again. "I'll park around the back of the house—it's like a freaking mansion. Three stories or something. Seriously. His room is somewhere on the second floor and-"

He stops when I give out a shriek. "Do you seriously expect me to climb a house?"

Scenarios are racing through my head. Images of falling off, cracking my head open, twisting my neck, I think you get the picture.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "It's not that hard."

I start to protest but he cuts me off. "There should be a ledge or something, and you can climb onto the balcony from there. He's room is somewhere on the second floor, where the balcony is."

I nod. Sounds simple enough.

He turns to face me and then deadpans, "Do not get caught."

I roll my eyes. "Duh."

We arrive at the house and I get out of the car. I can't help but gawk at the estate.

"Stop drooling, Clo," Cato teases.

I swat his teasing face away. "I was _not _drooling!"

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up, it's getting dark," Cato says while looking down at his watch. Reluctantly, I pull on the balaclava and groan when Cato starts having a laughter fit.

"Man, I wish I could take a p-"

"Cato!" I hit him square on the chest and he stumbles backwards. We walk in silence through the maze of hedges into the backyard of Marvel's house. I'm genuinely surprised there's no armed guard or siren gone off yet.

When we reach the football field sized mansion, Cato gives me a boost by making a sort of foothold by lacing his hand together. I step onto it and brace myself while I wobble. Luckily, Cato's strong arms don't give way underneath me. I cautiously climb onto the nearby ledge, hoping it doesn't break under my weight. It squeaks, but stays there. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Just looking through the window, Marvel's room should be one of them," Cato hisses, pointing to the balcony. I give him a thumbs up and prepare myself for the leap. To get from the ledge to the balcony, I have to jump, like more than metre. And it's pretty high off the ground now. Using the wooden panel underneath me as leverage, I spring as high as I can and grab onto the railing at the last second. My heart rate speeds up and I quickly climb over the railing onto the balcony. Whew. Thank god I didn't break my neck doing this. Yet, at least.

Below me, he visible loosens a bit. I look around one more time before crouching down. I crawl on my knees on the wooden floor, wincing as splinters start to gather. I peek into the first window and almost lose my balance when I saw the shameless erm… "female" posters on the wall. I gag. Obviously not Marvel's room. Spiky blonde hair sticks up from behind a couch. Gloss.

The next room looks like a freaking flower shop. The pink version of hell. I can't imagine how Cashmere can just _sleep_ there without suffocating. Pink roses and lilies are on every dresser and strewn mascara and lipstick lie on the vanity table. I'm about to move onto the next window until I see a face sticking out from the window. Cashmere has a strange and slightly startled expression on her face. I dart away before she can take a second look.

I stumble to the last window in the shared balcony. This better be his room, because there's no way I'm climbing up three stories to apologise. Clove Sevina does _not_ apologise, so this case is already an extreme.

The walls are painted a light blue colour and there's only a bed and office desk in the room, unlike the two previous ones. I smile when I see a loose focaccia recipe lying on the floor. I turn around and Cato's grinning his head off in the ground. I sigh and take the balaclava off.

I see Marvel writing something on the office desk in silence. I knock on the glass and I almost fall off the balcony laughing at his face expression.

His face turns deathly pale and he jumps up, looking around the room. I knock again and this time he hears my quiet sniggers. He glares but nevertheless opens the balcony door for me.

"Hi," I say innocently.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he grits out. "How did you even get up here?"

"I climbed up," I say simply.

He leads me in and closes the door behind me. I sit on the bed.

"So," Marvel says, awkwardly trailing off at the end.

The tension in the room is unbearably thick and I fidget with my fingers. A week of preparing for an apology goes down the drain. In the silence, I notice the right side of his head is bandaged, a few bruises are next to his nose and a long scar runs down the side of his face. My doing. My hands are clammy and my heart rate fastens. What do I even say? I look up and he's about to talk. I cut him off.

"Look, I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"What?" The bottom of his lips quirk upwards. "I wasn't expecting that."

I scowl. "This is _not_ funny."

"No, it's hilarious," he says.

I cross my arms. "Fine, you're not getting an apology."

He pauses. "I take it back."

I sigh and he sees my expression. "You don't need to apologise, Clo. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did!" I start to fire up. I didn't do anything wrong? I didn't do anything wrong? It's now that I remember why I was feeling so guilty in the first place. "I did _everything_ wrong, Marvel. I'm really sorry I punched you, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry that you got hit and took the blame. I'm sorry that I believed Lakyn and I'm sorry that I was an idiot. I'm really, really sorry. "

While I blabber on, the aftermath really starts to hit me. Flashes of the wedding come back to me. All I see in my head is the fight. Lakyn's fist colliding with Marvel's head. Marvel trying to fight back against three guys. My hand connecting with Marvel's bruised cheek. The faint blood stains on the ground.

On impulse, I reach over and touch Marvel's cheek. He looks up in surprise. I run my finger lightly across a scar. The cut is from the top of his left cheekbone down to about a centimetre away from his bottom lip. It's been a week, but the scar hasn't completely healed. He stifles a wince when I hit a rough spot and I pull my hand away as if his cheek burnt me.

My voice barely reaches a whisper. "Did I do that?"

He doesn't say anything.

I repeat harshly, "Did I do that?"

The silence continues.

"Marvel. Did I do that?"

Finally, he nods. I suck in a breath. I did that. Not Lakyn, but me. I did. I feel like I'm about to pass out from guilt. He doesn't deserve this; he doesn't.

"I'm so sorry, Marvel." This is probably the first time I know I truly mean it. Completely.

"You couldn't have done anything, Clo. Don't you get that? It's _not_ your fault," he says firmly. It makes me feel even guiltier.

"Yes I could've!" I burst out. "I could've stopped Lakyn! I could've…"

"Speaking of the devil," he mutters.

"He's a bloody bastard," I say, moaning. Just the mention of his name causes me to clench my fists.

He looks at me questioningly. "Weren't you guys dating?"

"We _were_. _Were_ being the key word."

"I'm sorry," Marvel says quietly. "I made that happen."

"No you didn't," I spit out. He is not taking any of the blame for this. I won't let him. "Lakyn's a jerk. I can't believe I even-"

He smiles, "Glad to know."

"I hit him too."

"You shouldn't have."

"He deserved it."

He shrugs, "You have a point."

Before I can stop myself, I find myself asking, "Did he really say… those things about me?"

Marvel gives me a look. "You know I wouldn't make that stuff up."

Now I feel even worse for bringing it up.

Suddenly, a voice calls out, "Marvel?"

Something pounds on the door and a voice calls out, "Marvel?"

Crap. His face floods with panic and without speaking, I literally dive under the bed frame. I crawl further in and slam my head against the structure. I bite my lip to stop me from crying out loud. Ow, it stings like crazy. Is there anything worse banging your head on that? Maybe, stubbing your toe, but still. I pull my foot under just in time and a head pops in the gap of the door.

"Marvel?" I thought I heard voices coming from here?" A man who I assume is his father walks inside and sits on the bed. The frame creaks and I swear the weight is going to break it, and my back.

"Voices?" Marvel laughs and gives his father a delusional look. "There's no one in here, Dad."

His stays silent for a while, probably giving him a suspicious look. There's nothing to find in the room, so he says, "Okay."

The door shuts behind him. Marvel waits for a few seconds before grabbing my arms and pulling me on. On the way—you guessed it—I bump my head on the frame again. I rub my head painfully. Really? Twice in a row?

"Are you okay?" He gently touches the top of my head, where it hit the bed structure.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pull away and feel it myself. I cringe when I hit a sore spot—it's actually swelled up quite a bit now.

We stand there awkwardly and another wave of emotion hits me. Damn, Clove. When did you become so soft? For some strange reason, I find myself reaching out for Marvel. I circle my arms around his neck and I can feel his muscles tensing. Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm about to let go when his arms wrap tightly around my waist and I lean in a bit, resting my head on the crook of his neck. Warmth spreads through my body and somehow, I feel safe. At that thought, heat creeps up my neck.

Clove.

Stop. Being. Stupid.

With that, I let go.

I shift the weight between both feet and say, "I should probably be going now. Don't want your dad to walk in. Again."

He smiles and walks me out to the balcony.

"You're not seriously climbing down there, are you? You can go out the back door, I'm sure Cook won't mind."

I shake my head. No point getting caught now. "Nah, it's fine."

He watches carefully as I climb over the railing, holding onto it for my dear life. I look under me and make a small leap to the wooden ledge. On the ground, I see that Cato's set up a folding camping chair and is drinking a bottle of apple juice and reading a book. I think I spy a pair of binoculars hastily hanging over the back of the chair. My eyes narrow.

He sees me and jumps up. I sit on the ledge, hoping it doesn't break and take a deep breath before jumping down on the solid ground. Cato steadies my when my feet slam against the hard-packed land. I never thought I'd be so glad to feel it again.

I look up again and wave goodbye to Marvel. He goes back inside and I turn to Cato. I grab the chair and hoist it into the boot of his car. I slide into the seat and he opens the door, binoculars in hand.

I look over at them suspiciously and he gives me a sheepish grin.

"Since when did you like hugs?"

It registers.

I lunge towards him. "Cato!"

* * *

**A/N:** Some Clove and Cato friendship for you! And of course, Clarvel. Aw, they're so cute. Did you like the chapter? Give me your thoughts!

Regarding a mention of hiatus in the last chapter, I've decided to change update times to a new chapter every two weeks instead of taking three weeks off at once. After two cycles of that, I'll most likely go back to normal, one update a week. Just a heads up, but from what I've planned, we're about halfway through. Because of the spaced out update times, I'll most likely be doing some rewrites of the first few chapters mainly because I'm not happy with grammar, description, pacing, etc. There will be no major changes. I might also start writing a new fanfic?

Please review, I'd love to hear from you all! :)


End file.
